Lake of the Pines
by Krisadilli
Summary: In an uninhabited area, there live five wolf packs, in harmony. But it won't be that way for long. When Blunt-Fangs, the wolves' word for Humans, start stealing the Packs' prey and their wolves, the packs must take action against the Blunt-Fangs.
1. Allegiances

_**ALLEGIANCES**_

_**FLAMEPACK**_

(Dog = male wolf, Mother-wolf = nursing female wolf)

_Alphas:_

_Alpham:_

Hernsun

A big black dog with yellow eyes

_Falpha:_

Sontiagasun

A large white she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Pups: Slynose, Siarranose, Deernose, and Nioamiinose

_Betas:_

_Betam:_

Jonnosnout

A large brindled dog with dark green eyes

_Febeta:_

Makayheart

A large reddish-orange she-wolf with pale green eyes

Learner (for Hunting): Ambernose

_Remedy Wolf:_

Savannahfur

A small sandy-colored she-wolf with pale purple eyes

_Pack Members:_

_Fighters:_

Cassiopeiatail

A large dark gray she-wolf with dark orange eyes

Learner: Nioamiinose

Cornfoot

A large sandy-colored dog with one yellow paw and orange eyes

Learner: Ambernose

Jemeyes

A small black-and-tan she-wolf with amethyst colored eyes

Learner: Siarranose

Lupinstar

A medium blue-gray-and-white dog with dark brown eyes

Learner: Toadnose

Siriussky

A big black dog with blue eyes

Learner: Slynose

Lunashine

A very small pure white she-wolf with bright green eyes

Learner: Deernose

Redwing

A large red she-wolf with unusually large blue eyes; Coalpelt's mate

Pups: Ambernose and Toadnose

Moontail

A medium pale gray dog with gold eyes

_Hunters:_

Catfoot

A small black she-wolf with green eyes and unusually small paws

Learner: Toadnose

Kangarootail

A large reddish-tan dog with pale brown eyes and huge back paws

Learner: Siarranose

Coalpelt

A big black dog with gold eyes

Crowtail

A medium black she-wolf with orange eyes and a skinny tail

Learner: Slynose

Whitecloud

A very small white she-wolf with pale gray eyes

Poolfur

A small red dog with big brown eyes

Learner: Nioamiinose

Mistcloud

A large pale gray she-wolf with gold eyes

Luckyheart

A massive black-and-tan dog with one green eye, three legs, and half a tail

Learner: Deernose

_Learners:_

Slynose

A medium black she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Teachers:

Siriussky, Crowtail

Ambernose

A medium red she-wolf with bright gold eyes

Teachers: Cornfoot, Makayheart

Toadnose

A big black dog with blue eyes

Teachers: Lupinstar, Catfoot

Siarranose

A large smoke gray she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Teachers: Jemeyes, Kangarootail

Deernose

A big white dog with yellow eyes

Teachers: Lunashine, Luckyheart

Nioamiinose

A medium white she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Teachers: Cassiopeiatail, Poolfur

_Mother-wolf:_

Cloudflower

A medium white she-wolf with orange patches and bright green eyes; Siriussky's mate; is a Hunter

Pups: Emeraldpup (black she-wolf with green eyes), Sapphirepup (blue dog with blue eyes), and Rubypup (white she-wolf with red patches and blue eyes)

Rosemorning

A small gray she-wolf with speckled red fur and blue eyes; Poolfur's mate; is a Fighter

Pups: Rabbitpup (gray dog with speckled red fur and brown eyes) and Adderpup (red dog with blue eyes)

Morningdove

A large brindled she-wolf with dark gray eyes; Cornfoot's mate; is a Fighter

Pups: Curlypup (brindled she-wolf with a curly tail and pale blue eyes), Dingopup (sandy-colored dog with dark gray eyes), and Paintedpup (sandy-colored brindled she-wolf with gold eyes)

_Old Ones:_

Butterflyheart

A large black-and-tan she-wolf with amethyst eyes; has had three litters; Pondwater's mate

Pups: Savannahfur and Cornfoot, Jemeyes, and Luckyheart

Pondwater

A large sandy-colored dog with one green eye and one gold eye

Mudtail

A small brindled she-wolf with green eyes

Pups: Jonnoheart and Morningdove

Wingflight

A large grumpy black dog with gray eyes

_**DARKPACK**_

_Alphas:_

_Alpham:_

Embersun

A medium dark gray dog with dark gold eyes

Learner (Hunting): Flowernose

_Falpha:_

Jennasun

A large red -and-white she-wolf with light brown eyes

Learner (Fighting): Flowernose

Pups: Bumblebee, Briartail, and Blossompelt

_Betas:_

_Betam:_

Pablofur

A large dark brown dog with dark green eyes

_Febeta:_

Roseheart

A medium long-haired dark brown she-wolf with gold eyes

_Remedy Wolf:_

Hawkflight

A massive brindled dog with gold eyes

Learner: Pearlnose

_Pack Members:_

_Fighters:_

Yellowtail

A massive sandy-colored she-wolf with turquoise eyes and a yellow tail

Learner: Olivenose

Ashwhisker

A medium dark gray dog with lighter flecks and green eyes

Learner: Icenose

Swallowfur

A large dark brown dog with gray eyes

Mudtalon

A small white she-wolf with brown paws and brown eyes; Bumblebee's mate

Pups: Pearlnose, Icenose, and Olivenose

Firehawk

A small bright orange dog with gold eyes

Learner: Lilynose

Owlfeather

A large black she-wolf with green eyes; Firehawk's mate

Pups: Flowernose, Lilynose and Pearnose

Diamondeyes

A small white she-wolf with pale gray eyes

Learner: Pearnose

Jayheart

A medium gray dog with blue eyes

_Hunters:_

Silverheart

A large silver-and-white she-wolf with pale brown paws and pale green eyes; Foxheart's mate

Learner: Lilynose

Silverstorm

A large silver-and-white she-wolf with brown paws and pale blue eyes

Silverbrook

A large silver-and-white she-wolf with dark brown paws and pale gray eyes

Bumblebee

A large dark gray brindled dog with gold eyes

Learner: Icenose

Briartail

A medium brown dog with a darker brown stripe running down his back and gold eyes

Blossompelt

A small brindle-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes

Learner: Olivenose

Toadleg

A big dark gray dog with green eyes

Foxheart

A massive dark red dog with gold eyes

Learner: Pearnose

_Learners:_

Pearlfur

A tiny white she-wolf with bright blue eyes; in training to be the Remedy Wolf

Teacher: Hawkflight

Icenose

A large white dog with bright blue eyes

Teachers: Ashwhisker, Bumblebee

Flowernose

A medium black-and-white she-wolf with light brown eyes

Teachers: Embersun, Jennasun

Lilynose

A medium dark orange she-wolf with green eyes

Teachers: Firehawk, Silverheart

Pearnose

A large white dog with green eyes

Teachers: Diamond-eyes, Foxheart

Olivenose

A large dark gray dog with blue eyes

Teachers: Yellowtail, Blossompelt

_Mother-wolf:_

Clovermuzzle

A large brindled she-wolf with brown eyes; Toadleg's mate; is a Hunter

Pups: None, expecting

Kestralwing

A small brown she-wolf with green eyes; Jayheart's mate; is a Hunter

Pups: Tigerpup (gray brindled dog with blue eyes) and Crowpup (brown dog with green eyes)

Redflower

A medium red -and-white she-wolf with green eyes; Ashwhisker's mate; is a Hunter

Pup: Cinderpup (dark gray dog with lighter flecks and green eyes)

_Old Ones:_

Dawnfeather

A small pale gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes; Yewtail's mate

Pups: Silverheart, Silverstorm, & Silverbrook

Petalnose

A medium orange and white she-wolf with green eyes; Badgerclaw's mate

Pups: Jennasun and Redflower, and Firehawk and Foxheart

Yewtail

A large white dog with pale green eyes

Badgerclaw

A large red dog with one brown eye and one gold eye

_**CLOUDPACK**_

_Alphas:_

_Alpham: _

Boscosun

A large black-and-white dog with green eyes

Learner (Fighting):

Lunanose

_Falpha _

Diamondsun

A medium shiny silver she-wolf with a white diamond on forehead and bright blue eyes

Learner (Hunting):

Lunanose

_Betas:_

_Betam:_

Nightfang

A large black dog with bright brown eyes

_Febeta:_

Starshread

A small cream brindled she-wolf with dark stripes and pale blue eyes

Learner (Fighting):

Moonnose

_Remedy Wolf:_

Stardapple

A medium light gray she-wolf with white paws and muzzle and dark blue eyes

Learner:

Wildshadow

_Pack Members:_

_Fighters: _

Tanglebreeze

A small dark brown she-wolf with torn left ear and gold eyes

Learner:

Cometnose

Pouncefoot

A large light brown dog with chocolate blaze on chest and ice blue eyes

Tempestflame

A huge black dog with blue eyes

Learner:

Splashnose

Jaywing

A massive gray dog with blue eyes

Learner:

Dovenose

Sharpfangs

A massive jet black dog with ice blue eyes.

Spottedface

A medium black she-wolf with white belly, paws, and muzzle and brown eyes

Learner:

Starnose

Badgerstripe

A gray brindled dog with black stripes and black eyes

Swiftheart

A large, muscular dark gray dog with blue eyes

Learner:

Slendernose

_Hunters:_

Emberspirit

A large dark gray she-wolf with brown eyes

Learner:

Cometnose

Mosstail

A small white she-wolf with a black paw, black tail, and beautiful green eyes

Learner:

Moonnose

Flamebreeze

A large dog with reddish-orange fur and blue eyes

Learner:

Slendernose

Doveheart

A small light brown she-wolf with green eyes

Learner:

Splashnose

Moonfire

A medium silver dog with dark blue eyes

Learner:

Starnose

Morningcloud

A small pale brown she-wolf with ginger patches and hazel eyes; Swiftheart's mate

Pups:

Starnose, Moonnose, and Cometnose

Salmonleap

A large gray dog with darker flecks and white belly and gold eyes

Brightmoon

A small silver she-wolf with gold eyes

Sundawn

A small white she-wolf with a faded yellow paw and blue eyes

Learner:

Dovenose

_Learners:_

Starnose

A medium dark gray dog with brown paws and brown eyes

Teachers:

Spottedface,

Moonfire

Moonnose

A large, muscular light brown she-wolf with green eyes

Teachers:

Starshread,

Mosstail

Cometnose

A very small light gray with darker flecks she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Teachers:

Tanglebreeze,

Emberspirit

Splashnose

A small gray dog with silver flecks and light blue eyes

Teachers:

Tempestflame,

Doveheart

Slendernose

A medium, skinny silver she-wolf with a white chest and green eyes

Teachers:

Swiftheart,

Flamebreeze

Lunanose

A small white she-wolf with silver paws and black eyes

Teachers:

Boscosun,

Diamondsun

Wildshadow

A medium, muscular light, silvery gray she-wolf with green eyes

Teacher:

Stardapple

Dovenose

A small pure white she-wolf with black paws, long, smooth, silky, fur, and light blue eyes

Teachers:

Jayhawk,

Sundawn

_Mother-wolf:_

Skyfern

Small light brown she-wolf with white splotches on her shoulders and stomach and brown eyes; Badgerstripe's mate; is a Hunter

Pups:

Featherpup (gray she-wolf with brown eyes) and Rosepup (light brown she-wolf with gold eyes)

Echosong

A small silver-and-white she-wolf with green eyes; Flamebreeze's mate; is a Hunter

Pups:

Moonpup (black-and-white she-wolf with green eyes), Cinderpup (grayish-white she-wolf with blue eyes), Flamepup (reddish-orange dog with blue eyes), and Ashpup (dark gray dog with dark blue eyes).

Lightningriver

A very large, muscular white she-wolf with black back legs and sea-blue eyes; is a Fighter

Pups:

None. Expecting mother.

_Old Ones:_

Featherheart

A medium gray she-wolf with green eyes; Thornflight's mate

Pups: Doveheart, Echosong, and Jaywing

Thornflight

A large brown dog with gold eyes

Scarpelt

A large gray dog with black paws and green eyes

Goldensky

A small silver-blue she-wolf with gold eyes; Scarpelt's mate

Pups: Brightmoon, Salmonleap, and Stardapple

_**BREEZEPACK**_

_Alphas:_

_Alpham:_

Windsun

A small sandy-colored dog with green eyes

_Falpha:_

Runningsun

A large gray-and-white she-wolf with blue eyes

Pups: Gorsenose, Thistlenose, Sedgenose, Swallownose

_Betas:_

_Betam:_

Kurlyclaw

A large dark brown dog with light blue eyes

_Febeta:_

Krystalfur

A small black she-wolf with brown eyes

_Remedy Wolf:_

Brambletail

A large dark blue dog with gold eyes

_Pack Members:_

_Fighters:_

Dingoclaw

A tawny she-wolf with blue eyes

Learner: Gorsenose

Oneclaw

A small brown dog with brown eyes

Starfire

A white she-wolf with green eyes

Learner: Thistlenose

Raintail

A dark gray she-wolf with gold eyes

Learner: Swallownose

Polarjaw

A massive white dog with black eyes

Bearclaw

A big black she-wolf with brown eyes and very long claws

Buffalopelt

A massive dark brown dog with darker neck fur and gold eyes

Learner: Sedgenose

Cariboufur

A big gray-brown dog with big brown eyes

_Hunters:_

Dustyear

A dark brown dog with one dusty gray ear and gold eyes

Learner: Sedgenose

Antfoot

A gray dog with black paws and gold eyes

Lionfur

A golden dog with golden eyes

Cometblaze

A big brindled dog with gray eyes

Learner: Gorsenose

Eagleflight

A big red she-wolf with blue eyes

Learner: Thistlenose

Squirreltail

A medium orange she-wolf with a big bushy tail and brown eyes

Leaffeather

A medium light brown she-wolf with gold eyes

Learner: Swallownose

Lakeshine

A small light brown she-wolf with blue eyes

_Learners:_

Gorsenose

A orange and white dog with gold eyes

Teachers: Dingoclaw, Cometblaze

Swallownose

A large dark gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Teachers: Raintail, Leaffeather

Sedgenose

A small light brown brindled she-wolf with green eyes

Teachers: Buffalopelt, Dustyear

Thistlenose

A large long-haired white dog with blue eyes

Teachers: Starfire, Eagleflight

_Mother-wolf:_

Lavendertail

A small pale red she-wolf with periwinkle eyes; Cometblaze's mate; is a Fighter

Pups: Rosepup (pale red she-wolf with blue eyes) and Larkpup (brindled she-wolf with gray eyes)

_Old Ones:_

Pollenfur

A very old and big sandy dog with pale yellow eyes

Addertooth

A big black tom with brown eyes

_**STREAMPACK**_

_Alphas:_

_Alpham:_

Jaggedsun

A massive dark brindled dog with gold eyes

_Falpha:_

Ripplesun

A large black-and-white she-wolf with blue eyes

Pups: Nettlenose and Mousenose

_Betas:_

_Betam:_

Ringtail

A large silver dog with battle scarred ears and gold eyes

_Febeta:_

Jingoheart

A medium very dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Remedy Wolf:_

Eelwhisker

A small, very skinny black she-wolf with blue eyes

_Pack Members:_

_Fighters:_

Otterheart

A big blue-gray and white she-wolf with gold eyes; Bramblepelt's mate

Learner: Puddlenose

Pups: Dawnnose, Puddlenose, Minnownose

Beavertail

A big dark brown dog with pale blue eyes

Bramblepelt

A massive gray dog with gold eyes

Learner: Mousenose

Tigerstripe

A massive dark gray dog with green eyes

Learner: Nettlenose

Blacktail

A large smoke black tom with gold eyes

Learner: Minnownose

Whitefrost

A big white dog with blue eyes

Learner: Dawnnose

Stonetail

A massive gray dog with green eyes

Mistyclaw

A large blue-gray she-wolf with blue eyes; Blacktail's mate

_Hunters:_

Brookheart

A medium light brown she-wolf with gray eyes; Stormpelt's mate

Learner: Dawnnose

Willowfur

A small pale gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes; Whitefrost's mate

Learner: Puddlenose

Talonshine

A big black tom with long claws and gold eyes

Learner: Minnownose

Tabbytail

A large pale gray she-wolf with a striped tail and brown eyes

Crowfoot

A medium dark brown dog with one black paw and gold eyes

Learner: Nettlenose

Nightmist

A small black she-wolf with gold eyes

Featherclaw

A medium silver she-wolf with blue eyes

Learner: Mousenose

Stormpelt

A large dark gray dog with gold eyes

_Learners:_

Dawnnose

A medium blue-gray and white she-wolf with gold eyes

Teachers: Whitefrost, Brookheart

Puddlenose

A medium blue-gray dog with gold eyes

Teachers: Otterheart, Willowfur

Nettlenose

A massive dark brindled dog with gold eyes

Teachers: Tigerstripe, Crowfoot

Minnownose

A small gray-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes

Teachers: Blacktail, Talonshine

Mousenose

A large black-and- white dog with blue eyes

Teachers: Bramblepelt, Featherclaw

_Mother-wolf:_

Mothpool

A medium tawny brindled she-wolf with blue eyes; Tigerstripe's mate; is a Hunter

Pups: Darkpup (very dark gray she-wolf with blue eyes), Heavypup (light brown brindled dog with green eyes), and Hollypup (black she-wolf with green eyes)

Ravenclaw

A large black she-wolf with very long claws and gold eyes; Beavertail's mate; is a Fighter

Pups: Shadepup (very dark gray, almost black, she-wolf with pale blue eyes) and Silverpup (silver dog with gold eyes)

_Old Ones:_

Oaktail

A big russet brindled dog with green eyes

Cedarfur

A big red brindled dog with green eyes

Rowanheart

A large orange brindled she-wolf with green eyes

_**WOLVES OUTSIDE PACKS**_

Seeker

A huge old brownish-grey dog with clouded gold eyes

Frost

A small, strange white she-wolf with blue-violet eyes

Ice

A small white dog with gray ears, belly, and gray eyes; Frost's adopted son

Dawn

A small, beautiful gray she-wolf with white tops to the thick fur and blue eyes; Stripe's sister

Stripe

A large orange she-wolf with a unique red stripe stretching from snout, down flank, to tip of tail and blue eyes; Dawn's sister

Scarface

A very large black dog with a red underbelly, orange back, silver paws, and green eyes, with purple ring around them and deep shadows under eyes

Bramble

A small, solid black she-wolf with ice blue eyes


	2. Chapter 1: FlamePack: Siarranose

**Chapter 1-FlamePack: Siarranose's Point of View**

"Siarranose! Wake up! Hernsun wants you to join him, Kangarootail and Jemeyes for training!"

Siarranose blinked opened her blue eyes, staring into the eyes of her brother, Deernose. She yawned in his face insolently, showing her fangs. "Buzz off, twit!" she yipped playfully. Deernose swatted her muzzle with his fluffy tail as he padded out of the Learner's Den.

"Come on! You _know_ Dad doesn't like to be kept waiting," Deernose called over his shoulder.

Siarranose sat up in her nest and stretched luxuriously. She shook out her fur as she trotted out of the den into the PackMeeting Tunnel. She nodded at Luckyheart, who was guarding the entrance to the camp-den, and made her way over to where her Teachers were waiting with her father and the Betam, Jonnosnout.

"It's about time," Kangarootail growled. Kangarootail was known for his temper, and his impatience. But, he was a good wolf; even Mistcloud, who had always disliked the reddish-tan Hunter, admitted that he was good for the Pack.

Jemeyes rolled her beautiful eyes at the Hunter. _"Hunters,"_ she remarked, twitching her left ear. "Come on, Kangarootail, will you stop scolding her so we can go?"

Siarranose looked at her HunterTeacher pleadingly. In an attempt to please him, she rolled over onto her belly and showed him her soft gray belly. "I'm sorry?"

Kangarootail looked at her FighterTeacher, the Betam, and the Alpham. To Siarranose's utter amazement, the four adult wolves barked with laughter. She got up and asked, defensive, "What?"

"Oh, Siarranose…" Jemeyes nudged Siarranose's ear with the tip of her muzzle. "You don't need to show him your belly; you only do that if you've done something horrible and you want forgiveness, not if you were a couple seconds late for training!"

Siarranose gazed at her paws, annoyed with herself. She had been a Learner for only but a half-moon, and already she made a mistake.

As the five wolves reached the Training Clearing, Siarranose bounced happily on her paws. She was finally out with both of her Teachers, the Alpham, _and_ the Betam! She couldn't wait to begin her training!

Suddenly, Hernsun lifted his head and sniffed the air. His hackles rose and he growled, "Intruders!" Jonnosnout lifted his muzzle and howled, both calling a challenge, and for backup from the nearest patrol.

Siarranose's hackles rose as she faced the scent of the intruders. She couldn't tell how many wolves were coming, but she recognized the scent. "Dad! It's CloudPack!"

Hernsun nodded in approval at her. "Boscosun! Come out here and show your face, bear-breath!" Siarranose didn't think it was a good idea to call the Alpham of a rival Pack names, but she wasn't going to contradict her Alpham.

A large black-and-white dog-wolf came out of the bushes, his green eyes wary. Behind him came CloudPack's Febeta, Starshread, a pretty, small cream brindled she-wolf, her pale blue eyes watching Jonnosnout nervously. A couple of CloudPack Fighters were right behind the Febeta, a massive black dog who she recognized as Sharpfangs, due to his ice blue eyes and unusually sharp teeth, and a small dark brown she-wolf with a torn ear. Her gold eyes were glaring at Jemeyes.

"Tanglebreeze," Jemeyes snapped curtly. The she-wolf called Tanglebreeze dipped her head ever so slightly.

"What do you want?" Kangarootail snarled, his lip curled.

Boscosun answered Kangarootail's question, still watching Hernsun. "We need your help, Hernsun. A lot of our prey has disappeared, and we don't know why. Diamondsun and I have asked Stardapple and Wildshadow if they have received anything from SunPack about the disappearance of our prey, but they have heard nothing. SunPack is silent."

"Like always," Tanglebreeze muttered angrily.

"Silence, Tanglebreeze!" Boscosun bared his teeth at his Senior Fighter. Turning back to Hernsun, he asked, "What do you say, Hernsun?"

Hernsun glanced at Jonnosnout. In my head, I heard them discussing what to do. Jonnosnout finally thought, _**Let's bring them back to camp, and discuss this with Sontiagasun and Makayheart.**_

Hernsun nodded and turned to the CloudPack Alpham. "Come with us back to our camp, and we will discuss this with our Remedy Wolves."

Boscosun looked relieved. "Thank you, Hernsun…"


	3. Chapter 2: DarkPack: Silverheart

**Chapter 2-DarkPack: Silverheart's Point of View**

Silverheart woke with a jolt. She didn't understand the dream she just had. As she stretched and shook herself, her sisters Silverbrook and Silverstorm, who were sleeping next to her, woke up.

"Wha-what time is it?" Silverbrook asked sleepily.

"Time for you to get up," Bumblebee yawned. "You're going on the Dawn Hunter Patrol with me, Briartail, Icenose, and Toadleg."

"Huh?" Silverbrook stared at her friend. "Since when?"

"Since Jennasun found out that you slept all day yesterday, Lazytail!" Briartail snapped at Silverbrook. Apparently, he was still sore at being rejected by Silverbrook when he asked if she would be his mate.

Silverbrook curled her lip at him, but didn't respond. She got up and trotted quickly out of the Hunter's Den, followed by Toadleg, Bumblebee, and, lastly, Briartail.

Silverstorm sat up and swished her tail on the floor of the den. "Do you think Briartail will ever be the same?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed with the brown dog.

Silverheart shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't really care." She barked as she trotted out of the den. "Briartail needs to get over it," Silverheart muttered, shaking her head.

Suddenly, a heavy weight jumped on her and rolled her over, covering her eyes. "Guess who?" her mate, Foxheart, rumbled playfully. She rolled over and squashed him. The pair got up and barked with laughter as they padded over to Pablofur to see what they would do today. Firehawk had taken Lilynose out for Fighter Training earlier. Silverheart had seen them pad out of the camp-den with Yellowtail and Olivenose just before the moon-high Fighter Patrol came back, letting the Dawn Fighter Patrol do their patrol.

Pablofur was issuing duties. "Silverheart, take a couple Hunters, and a couple Fighters and do a Complete Patrol around the rogue-den that Roseheart spotted yesterday. Bring a couple of rabbits and squirrels back if you can."

"Yes, Betam," Silverheart barked. When the betas or alphas issue orders, it was polite to call them by their status. Silverheart looked around and spotted Swallowfur and Diamondeyes. She motioned to the two Fighters, along with Foxheart and Silverstorm, to follow her as she led the way through the Entrance Tunnel. At the beginning of the tunnel, Jayheart was standing guard. Silverheart nodded to him as she raced pass.

When the Complete Patrol reached the rogue-den, they found the white she-rogue, Frost, sitting outside her den. Frost snapped to attention when she saw the patrol, and she laid her ears flat against her head.

"What ya want?" she whimpered.

Silverheart shared a glance with her sister. _**Frost has some issues, my friends, we need to be careful around her**_, Swallowfur warned softly inside their minds.

_**We know**_, Silverstorm rolled her eyes.

Diamondeyes took a step towards Frost. "We don't want to hurt you, Frost; we just want to remind you of the borders."

"Me know where be borders!" Frost snapped, her eyes flicking back and forth wildly. Silverheart noticed that Frost's tail was tight between her legs.

_**We're terrifying her**_, Swallowfur thought warningly. _**We should go now**_.

_**Not yet**_. Silverstorm twitched her ear at him while she thought this. _**We need to see if Dawn, Seeker, or Stripe are here.**_

As soon as she finished thinking this, Seeker slowly padded out of the den, looking confused. His cloudy yellow gaze tried to see who was there.

"Good day, Seeker," Foxheart barked loudly. It was common knowledge that the old dog was going deaf.

"Huh? Wazzat?" Seeker tipped his head to hear better.

"Hi……Seeker!" Silverstorm yelled at the brownish-gray dog, slowly.

"Oh, hello, uh…Silver…" he squinted at Silverstorm's eyes, "…storm! And friends." The Complete Patrol nodded at the dog. "What can we…uh…do for…uh…you?"

Diamondeyes barked loudly, "We just came to remind you where the DarkPack border is! And we were wondering were Dawn and Stripe are!"

"Dawn and Stripe? Oh, they're…uh…Frost?" Seeker looked at his companion for help.

Frost glared at the patrol, and growled, "Dawn and Stripe gone. Went to live outside Flame."

"Why?" Silverheart asked, bewildered.

"They not like new pup. They left, and now do you!" Frost growled at the patrol, showing her teeth.

"We're going, Frost, don't worry." Swallowfur reassured the white she-wolf, his gray eyes staring her violet ones down. She lowered her gaze and trotted back into the den.

As he followed, Seeker called over his shoulder, "Thank you for stopping by, DarkPack!"

The Complete Pack turned around and headed back to camp-den.

Silverheart spoke as they trotted swiftly back. "We need to tell Embersun and Jennasun."

"That we do…" her patrol murmured in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3: CloudPack: Sharpfangs

**Chapter 3-CloudPack: Sharpfangs' Point of View**

Sharpfangs looked around the FlamePack camp-den. _Hmmm……It looks just like CloudPack's camp-den, but a little less airy._ He noticed a dog who had three legs. He recognized Luckyheart at once. Luckyheart had lost an eye when he was a pup; an eagle attacked him and stole his eye. He also was hit by a metal-fang, something the Blunt-fangs ride in to get around fast, and he lost his leg. His tail was bit off by a non-venomous snake. All that happened to Luckyheart before he even became a 'nose.

_**Sharpfangs, pay attention!**_ Tanglebreeze thought to him angrily. Sharpfangs lifted his head and watched as the Alphas and Remedy Wolves talked. Starshread sat outside the Alphas' Den, talking to Jonnosnout and Makayheart. Tanglebreeze was sitting uncomfortably. It was obvious to Sharpfangs that his Packmember wasn't comfortable in another Pack's camp-den.

_**Can you be a little less obvious with your feelings, Tanglebreeze?**_ He thought back, annoyed. _**It's not as though we are prisoners. We're just asking for help!**_

_**Since when has CloudPack ever asked for help?**_ Tanglebreeze thought angrily. _**Since never! Why should we start now?**_

_**Because, Tanglebreeze, our pups are starving! Especially with a pregnant mother-wolf, we need as much prey as we can possibly get! Lightningriver cannot survive on eagles alone. She needs as much red meat as possible so that she and her pups can be healthy and strong. You **_**know **_**this!**_

Tanglebreeze ignored Sharpfangs, not even bothering to answer.

Soon, the FlamePack Alphas came out of their den, followed by Boscosun. "Let's go, CloudPack," Boscosun barked. Sharpfangs fell into step behind his Alpham as he and his Pack headed out of FlamePack's territory. Tanglebreeze followed swiftly. Starshread nodded good-bye to Jonnosnout and Makayheart and trotted after Boscosun.

_**So, what's going to happen, Boscosun?**_ Starshread asked.

_**The Gathering is tonight, so we will talk to the rest of the Packs then. Hernsun said that he is on our side if the other Packs want to drive us out. **_Boscosun explained.

_**I hope no one drives us out, **_Sharpfangs thought.

_**They wouldn't **_**dare!!! **Tanglebreeze curled her lip.

_**Shush! Let's just go home in silence, okay?**_ Boscosun snapped in his thoughts.

The CloudPack patrol went home without talking.


	5. Chapter 4: BreezePack: Dingoclaw

**Chapter 4-BreezePack: Dingoclaw's Point of View**

Dingoclaw growled with frustration. Gorsenose had been her Learner for more than six moons, yet he still couldn't do the most basic of battle moves.

"Come on, Gorsenose! We've been practicing this move for ages! You should be getting it by now!" Dingoclaw snarled angrily, hoping to provoke him into doing better. It failed. The orange and white dog lowered his gold eyes, ashamed.

"Look at me, Gorsenose!" Dingoclaw growled. "I know I'm hard on you, but you're my nephew! I _want_ you to succeed!" She stood in front of him, staring at him until he looked up at her. "Windsun gave you to me _especially_, because he knew that I wouldn't give you any special treatment, even though he's my brother, and you're his pup. I've tried so hard to train you to be a good Fighter, but you don't want to learn! What good is a Learner that doesn't actually learn?" The instant Dingoclaw said that, she wished she hadn't. "Oh, Gorsenose, I—"

"No," Gorsenose muttered. "You're right, Dingoclaw. I _don't_ like fighting. I would much rather hunt, which is what I am going to choose once I become a full Packmember. I'm no good at fighting, as you know very well. Every single move you've taught me, I've failed miserably. I don't see why I have to go through the punishment of Fighter Training when I'm not even going to be a Fighter!"

Dingoclaw nudged her Learner comfortingly. "Hey, you're getting better. You know most of the advanced moves; you're just having trouble with the…easier ones. Hmmm… maybe you're right: You'll be a better Hunter. But," she continued "you need to learn how to fight. What if you're caught, unawares, by a rival Pack's ambush? You would be killed easily. Just think: as soon as you've mastered this, you can get your Packmember name!"

Gorsenose's golden eyes lit up. "Okay, let's go again!"

"That's the spirit!" Dingoclaw barked enthusiastically. The two resumed training.

Dingoclaw trotted swiftly back to camp-den with Gorsenose hot on her heels. As they reached the entrance, she nodded to Polarjaw, her best friend. He leered at her playfully. Dingoclaw slowed down and sent Gorsenose to bed. They had stayed out until well after sunset, when she started to get sore in her hind legs. As Gorsenose padded into the Learners' den, Dingoclaw noticed that her Learner was limping slightly. She smiled to herself as she padded up to her brother and his mate.

"Good evening, Most High Alphas," she yipped as she dipped her head respectively.

Windsun swept over her ear with his tail. "You know that you don't need to add the 'Most High' part, right, Senior Fighter?" He looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

"No duh, I know that, big brother!" Dingoclaw snorted.

Runningsun glanced at Windsun, annoyed with his antics. "Dingoclaw, I know you haven't just come to say hi. What's on your mind?"

Dingoclaw took a deep breath, and concentrated on not strangling the Falpha. The two she-wolves had been at each other's throats since they were born. "I was wondering when you would send out a Hunter Patrol. Lavendertail needs to eat red meat, and the only meat we have at the moment is rabbit, eagle, and a young lynx that Lakeshine caught. We need to catch at least a young buck, if not a moose."

Runningsun curled her lip at the Senior Fighter. "Don't tell me how to run my Pack, _Fighter_. If you're Falpha, than _you_ can order the Pack around! But not until then!"

Dingoclaw snarled, "_Windsun_ listens to my suggestions!"

"_Windsun_ is not the organizer of the Hunter Patrol! _I am_!!!"

Most of the Pack had turned to watch the two she-wolves argue by now. Polarjaw and his sister Bearclaw came up to split them up if it escalated into a fight.

"You need to be put in your place, Running_sun_!" Dingoclaw growled. "You don't _deserve_ to be Falpha!" With that, Dingoclaw leapt on the Alpha female.

BreezePack formed a circle around the fighting she-wolves. Polarjaw and Bearclaw knew that breaking up _this_ fight, would send them to the bottom of the pecking order before they could say "cat." Windsun raced over to where his mate and sister were fighting, but didn't intervene.

Dingoclaw bit Runningsun's back leg, and held tight. Runningsun howled in pain and grabbed Dingoclaw's tail at the base, shaking it. Dingoclaw felt her tail bones snap, and she let go of Runningsun with a pained yelp. Runningsun flipped around and pinned Dingoclaw underneath her, making Dingoclaw show her belly.

_**Do you surrender?!?!?!?!**_ Runningsun thought privately to Dingoclaw.

_**NEVER!!!!!**_ Dingoclaw bared her teeth in a silent snarl.

"Dingoclaw, do you _want _to be killed?" Polarjaw yelled at her. Dingoclaw ignored her friend and pushed Runningsun off of her.

"Why should I bow down to you, Runningpup? Because you're the mate of my _brother_? Because, by default, that makes you Falpha? I don't **think** so!!!! You were **not** the strongest Fighter, nor the best Hunter! You're a mediocre piece of—"

"DINGOCLAW!!!" She broke her gaze from Runningsun to see Windsun glaring angrily at her. "Into my den. Now!"

"**NO!**" Dingoclaw snarled at her brother. "This is being settled right here, right now! I'm sick of putting up with all her beardung! It's stupid!" She pinned Runningsun to the floor of the camp-den and snarled, out loud, "Do _you_ surrender?"

Runningsun's eyes opened wide with shock. Dingoclaw felt a sense of relief and satisfaction as she got off of the Falpha. Runningsun got up with her tail between her legs and trudged into the Alphas' Den, head hanging.

Dingoclaw gazed around at her Pack, triumphant. BreezePack looked back at her with awe, and respect. If she _didn't_ replace Runningsun, she would still hold more authority than her from now on.

_**Finally…**_


	6. Chapter 5: StreamPack: Jingoheart

**Chapter 5-StreamPack: Jingoheart's Point of View**

Jingoheart watched StreamPack, deciding on who would go to the Gathering tonight. _Three Fighters, three Hunters, two Learners, an Old One, and a mother-wolf._ She decided. She looked over to where Eelwhisker was chatting with Otterheart and Bramblepelt. _That's two Fighters down; who should be the third?_ Jingoheart gazed at a group of young Packmembers: Mistyclaw, her mate Blacktail, her brother Stonetail, Stormpelt, and Brookheart. _Mistyclaw, Stormpelt, and Brookheart will come, too. So will Tabbytail._ Jingoheart gazed at the Learners, play-fighting. She decided that she would bring Nettlenose and Dawnnose, as they were among the oldest Learners.

Jingoheart padded up to the Old Ones and dipped her head to the three siblings. "Rowanheart, would you like to come to the Gathering tonight?"

Rowanheart nodded and rasped, "Of course. I shall tell my brothers all about it when we return." She nudged her brothers playfully with her snout, got up stiffly, and padded over to Eelwhisker to wait until the Gathering.

Jingoheart trotted over to her mate, Ringtail, and licked his cheek. "Hey, Fluffy," she murmured, using their special nickname. He put his paw on her ear.

Ravenclaw padded up to the pair, and yipped, "May I come with to the Gathering? I haven't been to one since I became pregnant, and I already had my pups."

"Sure!" Jingoheart barked, happy that her friend wanted to go. "I have everyone I want to take; I'm going to tell Jaggedsun."

She left her mate and padded over to where the Alpham was sitting with the Falpha. "I have everyone picked out, Jaggedsun. If you just want to make the announcement, then we're ready to go."

"Thanks, Jingoheart," Jaggedsun rumbled. He leapt on top of the ledge that was over the Alphas' Den and howled: "Let all Packmembers join here beneath the RockLedge for a PackMeeting!" The pack assembled in front of the Alpham and gazed up at him with big eyes. "As all of you know, the Gathering is tonight. Jingoheart has chosen who will come. Jingoheart, if you please."

Jingoheart stepped in front of the Alphas' Den and barked out the list: "Otterheart, Bramblepelt, Mistyclaw; Stormpelt, Brookheart, Tabbytail; Nettlenose, Dawnnose; Rowanheart; and Ravenclaw."

Jaggedsun dipped his head in agreement and howled: "Let us be off!" The Gathering Patrol raced out of the den and into the night, with Jingoheart at the rear. She gazed back into the tunnel and watched as Ringtail took his place at the entrance of the Tunnel and watched as Ripplesun sat up on the RockLedge, watching the Pack.


	7. Chapter 6: FlamePack: Luckyheart

**Chapter 6-FlamePack: Luckyheart's Point of View**

Luckyheart tried hard to keep pace with Hernsun. _Having three legs is a big disadvantage when one is a wolf,_ he thought scornfully. He heard the rest of the Gathering Patrol behind him: his older sisters Savannahfur and Jemeyes, Lunashine, Moontail, Crowtail, Whitecloud, Deernose, Ambernose, Cloudflower, Butterflyheart, and bringing up the rear, Makayheart.

Suddenly, Hernsun howled. Luckyheart realized that it was to announce their arrival at the Gathering. Luckyheart bounded down the steep slope ahead of Hernsun. Unfortunately, as he was unsteady on his paws due to a lack of a leg, he slipped on the slippery grass leading into the Prairie Hollow. He rolled all the way down the long slope into the Hollow and landed, belly up, in front of, none other, the most aggressive wolf in the Packs: Buffalopelt.

"Uh…hey, Buffalopelt," Luckyheart rumbled awkwardly as he scrambled to his paws. "Um…how're you doing?"

Buffalopelt started to curl his lip, but Windsun glared at him from where he was sitting on one of the Great Flat Rocks. Buffalopelt shook his head and leered at Luckyheart. "What up, Threelegs? Did you have a great trip? How was you're fall?" The huge dark brown dog threw his head back and laughed. His brother, Cariboufur, leapt on him playfully, cuffing him over the ear.

"Wow. You are _soooo_ witty, Buffalopelt." Lunashine rolled her eyes as she came to stand beside her friend. Luckyheart glanced at her in surprise, as did Buffalopelt and Cariboufur. Lunashine was known for her friendly personality and kind nature. She was never sarcastic; she said that being sarcastic was worse than insulting someone. "Come on, Luckyheart, let's find a good spot."

Luckyheart followed his friend, cautious about stepping on anyone's tail. He looked to his right and saw the DarkPack Patrol: Embersun, Roseheart; Hawkflight, Pearlfur; Yellowtail, Firehawk, Jayheart; Silverheart, Briartail, Toadleg; Lilynose, Flowernose; Redflower; and Badgerclaw. He looked to his left and saw the BreezePack Patrol: Windsun, Krystalfur; Brambletail; Raintail, Buffalopelt, Cariboufur; Dustyear, Cometblaze, Leaffeather; Sedgenose, Thistlenose; Lavendertail; and Addertooth. He looked straight ahead and saw the CloudPack Patrol: Boscosun, Starshread; Stardapple, Wildshadow; Tanglebreeze, Tempestflame, Sharpfangs; Doveheart, Morningcloud, Mosstail; Slendernose, Dovenose; Lightningriver; and Featherheart.

"Hey, Lunashine! Did you notice that Dingoclaw's not here?" Luckyheart called to the pretty she-wolf.

Lunashine sat down by Raintail and turned to Luckyheart. She nodded, then asked Raintail: "Where's Dingoclaw?"

Raintail twitched her ear uncomfortably. "Windsun told us that we can't talk about Dingoclaw. Sorry." She turned to the Alphams. Windsun was waiting impatiently for Hernsun, Boscosun, Jaggedsun, and Embersun to join him on the Great Flat Rocks.

Embersun nodded to Hernsun and the two dogs leapt up on the largest stone, sitting side by side. Boscosun chose the tallest stone, and jumped up onto it. Jaggedsun scrambled up onto the same stone as Windsun, who curled his lip, annoyed.

"What's with Windsun?" Luckyheart muttered to Lunashine. Lunashine shrugged.

"All wolves, let the Gathering begin!" Embersun howled. Luckyheart saw that DarkPack looked unusually anxious about something. DarkPack didn't usually show their emotions. Luckyheart glanced to his right and saw Silverheart of DarkPack and Sharpfangs of CloudPack murmuring together. The big black wolf laid his tail on the silver wolf's shoulder reassuringly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has happened. The moose are running well, and so are the elk," Embersun barked. "The rogues that live in the rogue-den outside of DarkPack's territory are less in numbers. However, Dawn and Stripe have decided to move out of the den and have moved outside of FlamePack's territory. Frost, the…unusual white she-wolf, has adopted a little pup. We don't know his name, but we will find out soon enough. That is all." Embersun dipped his head to Jaggedsun, signaling for Jaggedsun to go next.

Jaggedsun lifted his head high and barked: "We are doing well. Nothing exciting has happened." The large dark brown brindled dog dipped his head to Windsun.

Windsun growled, "Nothing has happened. We are doing well." Luckyheart noticed that Raintail stiffened. Looking around, he noticed that all of BreezePack were stiff and looked angrily up at their Alpham. Buffalopelt howled: "Tell them, Windsun! They should know!"

Windsun glared at his Fighter, and then dipped his head in agreement. "Very well. Earlier today, my Senior Fighter Dingoclaw and my mate Runningsun fought. Dingoclaw won. Nothing to worry about." He growled those last words at his Packmembers.

The other Pack leaders exchanged a worried look. Embersun barked, "Will you consult SunPack to see what you should do?"

Windsun nodded. "My report is finished. Hernsun, you can make your report now." Windsun sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

Hernsun stood up and started his report. "We have four new Learners: Siarranose, Slynose, Nioamiinose, and Deernose." He paused as the Packs chanted the Learners' names. "Our prey is running well, and we spotted Dawn and Stripe settling down in a bear's old set. Luckyheart—" here, Hernsun gazed down at the three-legged Hunter "—drove out a small clan of cats that were killing our herbs and all our rabbits." Luckyheart basked in the glow of all the eyes of the wolves. Hernsun turned to Boscosun and dipped his head.

Boscosun cleared his throat. "CloudPack is in trouble. All our prey is disappearing and we don't know why. We were hoping that we could share hunting grounds with each of the Packs—" Before he even finished, the wolves of DarkPack, StreamPack, and BreezePack were on their paws, howling in disapproval.

"EVERYBODY SHUT IT!!!!!!!!!" Hernsun roared. The Packs fell silent. "Thank you. Now, Sontiagasun and I have agreed to allow CloudPack to hunt on our territory until it is time for the Great Migration. When we go on the Migration, we will keep a look out for CloudPack's missing prey. But, as the Great Migration doesn't start until late fall-season and it is in the middle of hot-season, I think that each of the Packs should allow no more than one large-kill a half-moon from CloudPack Hunters, and no more than three small-kills a half-moon from CloudPack Hunters." Hernsun gazed at the other Alphams, each of which reluctantly agreed. "Talk to each other for a bit, then we shall go."

Luckyheart was padding over to Sharpfangs when he accidentally ran into the heavily pregnant CloudPack mother-wolf, Lightningriver.

"Oh, sorry Lightningriver!" Luckyheart apologized, hoping that the she-wolf wasn't very moody tonight.

"That's alright, Luckyheart," Lightningriver barked gently as she sat down. "Oof. This is probably the last Gathering before my pups come."

"I-I heard about your mate, and I'm really sorry." Luckyheart looked down at his paws.

"Yes, well, those types of things happen," Lightningriver replied uncomfortably.

"Lightningriver!" the young CloudPack Learner, Dovenose, called.

"Yes, what is it, my dear?"

"Boscosun wants us to leave now," Dovenose informed the mother-wolf.

Lightningriver rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I only _just_ sat down," she complained good-naturedly. Dovenose laughed and bounced off to join Slendernose, who was standing by Mosstail, chatting with the older wolf.

Luckyheart chuckled. "I wish I had that much energy!" He shared a glance with Lightningriver, and then nudged her with his nose. "I'll see you later, Lightningriver. Good luck with the pups."

"Haha, thanks, I'll need it!" Lightningriver called over her shoulder as she padded over to Boscosun.

Luckyheart overheard Wildshadow complaining to Nettlenose and Dawnnose of StreamPack. "I _hate_ being a Remedy Wolf! It's so unfair! I just became a Fighter, when stupid Stardapple said that SunPack is calling me to be a Remedy Wolf! What a load of-"

"Wildshadow!" Stardapple hissed at her Learner. "Get over here now! We're leaving!"

Wildshadow rolled her eyes, touched noses with Nettlenose and Dawnnose, and then followed her Teacher over to where Boscosun was gathering CloudPack.

Luckyheart spotted Tempestflame, Tanglebreeze, Doveheart, Morningcloud, Leaffeather, Toadleg, Jemeyes, and Mistyclaw talking. They seemed to be having an intense discussion. Luckyheart guessed that it was about CloudPack's disappearing prey.

He saw Featherheart chatting with Rowanheart and Ravenclaw of StreamPack.

Luckyheart padded over to the Febetas. Starshread, Makayheart, Roseheart, Krystalfur, and Jingoheart were all deep in conversation.

_What will happen if CloudPack's prey doesn't come back?_ Luckyheart thought, worriedly.


	8. Chapter 7: DarkPack: Foxheart

**Chapter 7-DarkPack: Foxheart's Point of View**

Foxheart watched as his Pack came back from the Gathering. He trotted out of the Hunters' Den and padded up to Silverheart. "Hey, Silverheart," he rumbled softly. The pretty she-wolf was distracted, and didn't even seem to notice her mate.

"Silverbrook! Silverstorm!" Silverheart called, leaving Foxheart bewildered.

_What did I do?_ He wondered.

"Foxheart!" Jennasun motioned for him to join her. "I want you to take Silverheart and Toadleg Hunting with you. Please try to bring down either a small, full-grown moose, or a large yearling moose. Please bring Mudtalon with you."

"Yes, Falpha." Foxheart dipped his head to his older sister and trotted over to where Silverheart was gossiping with her sisters, Toadleg, and Mudtalon. "Silverheart, Toadleg, Mudtalon, Jennasun wants us to go Hunting."

Mudtalon rolled her eyes. "Why do I have to go?"

Silverheart nudged her friend. "Because we're hunting moose today!"

Toadleg bounced in the air. "Yes! I can't wait!" He was so excited that he fell over.

"Come on, Stupidtail, we need to go!" Foxheart prodded the Hunter playfully. The Hunting Patrol headed out, dipping their heads to Briartail, who was standing guard.

"Good luck!" Briartail called as the Patrol raced away into the forest.

Foxheart led the way to where the moose were sleeping, as it was night-time. "Come on!" he whispered.

Suddenly, he heard two wolves fighting. He dashed into the clearing and saw two black dog-wolves fighting. The smaller one had an orange back. "Scarface…" Mudtalon whispered, terrified. Foxheart started; Mudtalon was _never_ scared, let alone terrified!

Silverheart murmured, "Scarface is fighting Sharpfangs, a CloudPack Fighter. Sharpfangs will never win! We must help him!" Silverheart stared pleadingly at her mate.

"Of course." Foxheart leapt on Scarface's back and started biting everywhere.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his neck, and he heard Silverheart howl with despair, grief, and misery: "NO!!!!!!!! Foxheart!!!!!"

The last thing he ever thought was: _**I love you Silverheart, but you must get on with your life. Don't spend your entire life mourning me….**_ And, with that, Foxheart made his way up to the Sun, for all eternity.


	9. Chapter 8: CloudPack: Lightningriver

**Chapter 8-CloudPack: Lightningriver's Point of View**

Lightningriver sat upright in her large nest. Diamondsun had just called a meeting, and Skyfern and Echosong were herding their kits out into the PackMeeting cave. Lightningriver stretched, yawned, and then padded heavily out of the Nesting Den to join the other mother-wolves at the back of the Pack.

Diamondsun gestured with her tail to Sharpfangs, who was shivering at the base of the Great Boulder, dripping wet and covered in blood. "Sharpfangs has reported some distressing news. Scarface, the rogue formally of DarkPack, has come back." She had to pause as the Pack started clamoring for answers.

"**Quiet!"** Nightfang howled, and the Pack fell silent, listening intently.

"Is that why Sharpfangs is bleeding?" Cinderpup piped up. Echosong shushed her.

"Yes, Cinderpup, that's why Sharpfangs is bleeding." Diamondsun took a deep breath. "Sharpfangs went to tell Embersun and Jennasun about Scarface's reappearance when Scarface ambushed him. The Hunters Foxheart, Toadleg, and Silverheart, and the Fighter Mudtalon heard him and Scarface fighting, and they rushed to his aid. Unfortunately, as Sharpfangs told me, Foxheart was killed."

A collective gasp filled the cave. Foxheart was well known, mainly because he was Silverheart's mate, and Silverheart was very popular among all the Packs as one of the most intelligent and skilled Hunters of all the Packs.

Grief filled Lightningriver. She felt so bad for Silverheart, who was one of her closest friends. She knew what it felt like to lose a mate. She lost hers only about a moon ago, and she felt the pain of him not being next to her every second of the day.

_At least when my pups come, the pain of losing Shadowgaze won't be as bad,_ Lightningriver thought, and then paid attention to Boscosun.

"I want to lead a Peace Patrol to see if DarkPack needs help in driving Scarface off for good. Starshread, you will stay back, and Nightfang, you shall come instead. Sharpfangs, Jayhawk, Tempestflame, Emberspirit, Mosstail, and Pouncefoot, you will come with as well. Now—"

"May I come?" Lightningriver asked, loudly. The Pack turned to look at her, and turned back to Boscosun with agreement in their eyes.

"I…I don't know, Lightningriver. You're awfully closing to pupping; maybe you should stay back," Boscosun suggested, wary of the moody mother-wolf.

Lightningriver glances at Skyfern, privately pleading: _**Back me up! I'm just going to give Silverheart moral support and comfort.**_

Skyfern nodded, and barked, "Boscosun, Lightningriver wants to go and comfort Foxheart's mate, Silverheart, as she is friends with Silverheart. I say we let her go. She's not due until three sunrises from now. Let her go," the light brown mother-wolf repeated, in a pleading voice. Her daughters, Featherpup and Rosepup, gazed up at the Alpham with wide, innocent eyes.

Boscosun gazed at all of his wolves. Finally, he relented and growled, "Fine, Lightningriver, you can go with us. Stardapple, Wildshadow, you come too." Boscosun led the patrol out into the bright, sunny day.

When the Peace Patrol reached the DarkPack camp-den, Boscosun called out to Yellowtail, who was guarding the camp-den: "We come in peace, Senior DarkPack Fighter Yellowtail!"

The sand-colored she-wolf nodded, and let the CloudPack Patrol through the entry-way. Boscosun sat down in the center of the camp-den with Nightfang, Stardapple, and Wildshadow. Lightningriver sat down behind Boscosun, with Pouncefoot and Sharpfangs on either side of her.

Embersun, Jennasun, Pablofur, Roseheart, Hawkflight, and Pearlfur padded up to Boscosun, Nightfang, Stardapple, and Wildshadow. Embersun dipped his head to the four rival wolves and motioned for them to join him, Jennasun, Pablofur, Stardapple, and Pearlfur in the Alphas' Den. Roseheart sat with the CloudPackmembers, next to Lightningriver, and stared across the clearing at Silverheart, who was huddled with her sisters, head bowed with grief.

"She's taking it really hard," Roseheart murmured worriedly.

Lightningriver rolled her eyes at Roseheart. "No _**really**_? Her mate just died; did you really expect her to move on that fast?"

Roseheart shook her head, her gold eyes still very worried. "Would you like to go and comfort her?" Roseheart looked at all three CloudPack wolves.

"Yes, thank you." Sharpfangs dipped his head to the Febeta and led Pouncefoot and Lightningriver over to Silverheart, Silverbrook, and Silverstorm.

"Hey Silverheart, Silverbrook, Silverstorm." Lightningriver touched her nose to Silverheart's ear. "How are you, Silverheart?"

Silverheart shook her head and murmured, hoarsely: "I miss him so very much. We were even talking about having pups!" The silver-and-white she-wolf curled up and covered her nose with her bushy tail, whimpering with grief.

Lightningriver glanced helplessly at her friend, and then looked around at her companions. She noticed that Sharpfangs was gazing at Silverheart with so much pain in his ice blue eyes that she had to look away. She lay down next to the grief-stricken she-wolf and hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her as a pup. Silverbrook and Silverstorm joined in, curling up next to their sister and brushing her pelt with their tails.

Pouncefoot sat next to Lightningriver, keeping watch. Sharpfangs watched Silverheart, not paying attention to the sisters or his Packmembers.

"Come on, Lightningriver, you should go home now." Boscosun came back from the meeting and nudged her in the direction of the camp-den entrance.

"But—" Lightningriver tried to protest as Pouncefoot led her away from Silverheart.

"No buts, Lightningriver. You've had enough excitement for one day. You're too close to pupping to be so far away from home. Pouncefoot, bring her home, please," Nightfang ordered the light brown wolf.

Pouncefoot nodded, and murmured to Lightningriver, "How about you go say good-bye, then we can go."

Lightningriver was surprised to hear the strong affection in Pouncefoot's voice. She didn't realize that Pouncefoot felt that way about her. _Come to think of it,_ she thought, _I think I feel the same way about him._ She gazed into his eyes, and thought to him, privately, _**I-I think I love you…D-do you love me?**_

Pouncefoot's blue eyes lit up with delighted joy. _**Yes!**_ He practically screamed out loud. Lightningriver wagged her tail happily, and she bumped her nose against his, a gesture of love.

Lightingriver padded over to Sharpfangs and the three sisters. "'Bye," she murmured.

The four wolves looked at her and whispered: "See you…"

She padded out of the DarkPack camp-den with Pouncefoot at her side, where he would stay for a long time.


	10. Chapter 9: BreezePack: Windsun

**Chapter 9-BreezePack: Windsun's Point of View**

Windsun gazed at his mate, who was sleeping soundly at last. She had had a rough night, tormented by dreams and nightmares. Finally, Windsun asked Brambletail to give her some poppy seeds to send to sleep peacefully. Windsun wondered what he was going to do. He wanted to go to the Sunstone, but Brambletail was needed at home, tending to Oneclaw, trying to save Oneclaw's last claw, and Windsun didn't dare go alone, due to a sighting of Scarface earlier in the week. _Maybe I should bring Dingoclaw,_ he thought, a plan forming in his extraordinarily intelligent mind. _If she also shares dreams with SunPack, then she can take over Runningsun's position as Falpha, and then Runningsun can choose either to retire, or to go back to being a lead Hunter._ Windsun nodded to himself, padded out of the den, jumped off of the HighLedge, and padded over to Brambletail's den, to check on Oneclaw.

"Hello, Windsun," Brambletail barked shortly. The blue dog was hurrying back and forth, trying to get everything done.

"Busy much?" Windsun barked with laughter.

Brambletail turned on his Alpham and showed his teeth with a silent snarl. "Don't tease me, Alpham. I'm not in the mood."

Windsun dipped his head apologetically. "Sorry, Brambletail. I didn't come here to tease you. I came to tell you of my plan…" Windsun described his plan to the Remedy Wolf.

After he finished, Brambletail nodded. "That's a good plan. So it will be just you and Dingoclaw? No one else?"

Windsun looked scathingly at the Remedy Wolf. "Brambletail, Dingoclaw and I are the best Fighters in the Pack. Nothing will happen!"

Brambletail shook his head and muttered, softly, "Don't forget, unlike Clan and Tribe cat leaders, wolf leaders only get one life."

"Yes, but we are blessed with longevity and other gifts, such as enhanced speed, endurance, and strength. The cats—"

"Get nine lives, and each of those lives are filled with special gifts. You still fall short of that, Windsun." Brambletail flicked the tip of his tail.

"Still, wolves are fifteen times bigger than cats. The smallest wolf, which is Pearlfur of DarkPack, would be able to crush ten cats to death just by sitting on them!" Windsun chuckled, and, after a pause, so did Brambletail. Oneclaw was in too much pain to laugh, so he wheezed.

Windsun felt sorry for the small brown Fighter. He had the unfortunate luck to inherit his mother's disease: the falling out of the claws until none were left. His mother, Hummingbird, had been Pollenfur's mate, and she passed away about a moon ago. She had retired early, because she could no longer hunt well. Oneclaw would be at an even more disadvantage, as he was a Fighter. Luckily, Dingoclaw and he had been figuring out new ways for him to fight, without his claws, and the fighting techniques were working. Runningsun and Windsun had agreed with Oneclaw when he suggested that he shouldn't take a mate, because he didn't want to pass the disease on to his pups.

Windsun bid good-bye to the Remedy Wolf and his patient, and he padded over to the Prisoner/Time-out Den, a place where the Pack either kept prisoners, or where they put wolves who need a time-out. Dingoclaw was in there at the moment; she went there without a fight, saying that it would be better if she was as far away from Runningsun as possible. Windsun agreed.

"Dingoclaw," he called into the den. His little sister padded out of the den, yawning.

"What is it?" Dingoclaw blinked rapidly to wake herself up. "It's the middle of the night. I want to sleep."

"Well, _I_ want you to" _**come with me to the Sunstone,**_ he finished privately to her.

Dingoclaw's blue eyes opened wide. _**Of **_**course **_**I'll come with! I would be a fool not to!**_

Windsun nodded, grateful, and he raced out of the BreezePack camp-den, his sister hard on his paws. He called over his shoulder at Starfire, who was guarding the camp-den: "Tell the Betas that they're in charge while I'm away!"

_**Yes, Alpham**_, Starfire replied.

_**Let's go to the Sunstone!**_ Windsun thought, playful for the first time in seasons.

_**Yes; let's!**_ Dingoclaw replied.

Windun led the way across the log to the Sunstone, which was located on an island, away from prying eyes. He motioned for Dingoclaw to lay down and press her nose against the stone. She did so, and Windsun settled down to wait for her to wake up.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

When the sun was low in the sky, Dingoclaw finally woke up.  
"So, what did you see?" Windsun asked as she shook herself awake.  
Dingoclaw yawned. "They said that I am to stay Senior Fighter, but I take all of Runningsun's duties. Runningsun is to stay Falpha until the Great Migration, and then she is to switch back to being a Hunter." Dingoclaw blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on something far in the distance. "They-they told me why CloudPack's prey is disappearing..." Dingoclaw looked awkwardly down at her paws.  
Windsun nudged his little sister. "How 'bout we stop at CloudPack to tell them? Then we can pick up a raccoon or pine martin on our way home."  
Dingoclaw nodded, and yawned again. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 10: StreamPack: Puddlenose

**Chapter 10-StreamPack: Puddlenose's Point of View**

Puddlenose woke with a start. He didn't know what woke him, so he listened intently. Nothing. He crept out of the Learners' Den and padded over to Otterheart, his mother as well as his FighterTeacher, who stood guard with Tigerstripe and Mistyclaw.

"Mom?" Puddlenose nudged his mother with his nose.

Otterheart started. "Yes, honey? What is it?" She looked worried, probably because Puddlenose hadn't called her Mom since he became her Learner.

"I….I'm not sure." Puddlenose looked down at his paws, unable to meet his mother's gaze. "Something woke me up, and I don't know what."

Otterheart rested her muzzle on his head. "It was nothing, sweetie. Go on back to bed. Remember, you and Mousenose are going on the Dawn Complete Patrol with me, your father, Willowfur, and Featherclaw. You need your rest." She nudged him affectionately.

Puddlenose started back towards the Learners' Den, when he turned around. "Aren't Mousenose and Nettlenose becoming full Packmembers tomorrow?"

Otterheart nodded. "Tomorrow is Mousenose's last patrol as an apprentice. As soon as we get back, Ripplesun and Jaggedsun will hold the ceremony and they will be full Packmembers. Now, off to bed with you!" She growled good-naturedly at her only son.

Puddlenose dipped his head and then trotted into the Learners' Den and fell asleep.

Puddlenose woke again, and saw Mousenose stretching.

"Come on, Puddlenose. We should meet up with our Teachers now."

"Okee dokee." Puddlenose got up out of his nest, stretched, shook his pelt out, and followed the oldest Learner out. The other three were sleeping peacefully. "So, are you excited for later?"

Mousenose nodded. "I can't wait!"

"What are you going to choose?" Puddlenose asked, curiously.

Mousenose grinned mischievously. "Can't tell you. Surprise."

"Aw! Don't be like that!" Puddlenose complained, and nudged his friend, almost pushing Mousenose over. They were waiting for their Teachers to wake up. "Tell me!"

"I can't! Me and Nettlenose have a pact. Sorry." Mousenose pounced on Puddlenose playfully. The two dogs wrestled, and soon their Teachers came up to watch.

"Watch your tail, Puddlenose," Bramblepelt barked. "By sticking it out like that, Mousenose can easily grab and break it." At this, Mousenose grabbed Puddlenose's tail, but before he could yank-and-shake, Puddlenose dropped to his belly and crawled beneath Mousenose. As soon as he was fully under the larger wolf, he stood up. Even though he was smaller, he was big enough to throw Mousenose off balance. As Mousenose toppled to the ground, Puddlenose pounced and pinned him down.

"I win!" he gloated, as he got off of Mousenose.

"Nice work, son." Bramblepelt touched his now to his son's forehead. "Let's go, guys." Bramblepelt raced out of camp-den and out into the forest, the rest of the patrol following.

When the patrol arrived back at camp-den, Nettlenose was already in place in front of the RockLedge, his pelt neat, and his tail by his belly. Puddlenose watched with envy as Mousenose trotted over to his brother and sat next to him.

"StreamPackmeeting will start soon!" Ringtail howled, letting everyone start to gather around the RockLedge.

Puddlenose sat behind Mousenose and Nettlenose, with his sisters on either side of him. To his right were the Hunters, to his left were the Fighters, directly behind him were the mother-wolves, pups, and Old Ones, on either side of the RockLedge, but on the floor were the Betas, underneath the RockLedge was Eelwhisker, and standing on top of the RockLedge were the Alphas.

Ripplesun called StreamPack to attention. "Nettlenose and Mousenose have reached their fourteenth moon and it is time for them to become full Packmembers!" StreamPack cheered. Ripplesun gazed at her two sons and barked, "Nettlenose, Mousenose, the time has come to choose your path. Nettlenose, what is your choice? Hunter or Fighter?"

Nettlenose gazed up at his mother and barked, confidently: "Fighter!"

_**Big surprise there,**_ Dawnnose thought to Minnownose and Puddlenose. The three littermates snickered quietly.

"Then, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you a Fighter," Jaggedsun and Ripplesun howled together.

"Nettlenose," Jaggedsun continued, "from this day on you are no longer Nettlenose; you are Nettlefang, in honor of your unusually sharp teeth. SunPack honors your loyalty, bravery, and determination, and StreamPack welcomes you as a full StreamPack Fighter." Jaggedsun and Ripplesun jumped down off of the ledge and rested their tails on his muzzle. Nettlefang, in turn, licked their chins, and went to join the Fighters.

"Mousenose, what is your choice? Hunter or Fighter?"

"Hunter," Mousenose barked in response to his mother's question.

"Then, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you a Hunter."

"Mousenose, from this day on you are no longer Mousenose; you are Mousefoot, in honor of your silent hunting skills. SunPack honors your thoughtfulness, courage, and patience, and StreamPack welcomes you as a full StreamPack Hunter." The Alphas did the same to Mousefoot as they did to Nettlefang, and Mousefoot responded in kind. He then padded over to sit by Featherclaw.

"Now, will Darkpup, Heavypup, and Hollypup please come forward," Jaggedsun called.

The three pups raced each other to the front of the crowd.

"Darkpup, Heavypup, and Hollypup have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become Learners," Ripplesun howled. "Jaggedsun and I have chosen to Teach Darknose." The Alphas touched the tips of their tails to Darknose's ears.

"Ringtail and Jingoheart have been chosen to Teach Heavynose," Jaggedsun continued, and the Betas touched their tailtips to Heavynose's ears.

"Jaggedsun has chosen Mistyclaw to be Hollynose's FighterTeacher, and I have chosen Tabbytail to be Hollynose's HunterTeacher," Ripplesun barked to the pack. Mistyclaw and Tabbytail padded up to their Learner and touched their tailtips to her ears.

"We welcome five wolves to their new positions in the Pack," Jaggedsun howled, and StreamPack chanted the names: "Nettlefang! Mousefoot! Darknose! Heavynose! Hollynose!"

Puddlenose watched with interest as Darknose padded with her littermates into the Learners' Den to find nests. "Where are you three going? It's the middle of the day!" Puddlenose relished in scolding the younger Learners, as he was the oldest dog in the Learners' Den. "Darknose, Heavynose, go wait by the RockLedge. Hollynose, go follow Minnownose over to Blacktail and Mistyclaw. I'm sure that they'll want to take you two out together. Tabbytail will be with you shortly, I expect. Dawnnose, let's go ask Brookheart and Willowfur to take us stalking."

"Okay!" his sister yapped enthusiastically. The two littermates padded over to their HunterTeachers to begin their day.


	12. Chapter 11: FlamePack: Curlypup

Curlypup woke up and stretched. Suddenly, she remembered that she and her littermates were going to become Learners. She poked her brother, sister, and mother awake with her nose. "Wake up, Lazybones! It's almost time!"

Paintedpup opened her gold eyes and jumped out of the nest. "Yay! I can't wait!" The sisters hopped around the den, stepping on Rabbitpup's and Adderpup's tails.

"Hey!" Watch it!" the two dog pups growled, annoyed.

"Don't be mean; you guys are going to become 'noses too!" Paintedpup nudged Adderpup flirtatiously. Adderpup grinned and jumped on her.

"WOLF PILE!" Rabbitpup shrieked, and he, along with Curlypup and Dingopup, jumped on Paintedpup and Adderpup. Morningdove and Rosemorning gazed at their pups fondly.

"What's with all the noise?" Cloudflower groaned. Her three pups had become Learners the day before, and she hadn't moved back to the Hunters' Den yet. "I thought I could sleep in now that Emeraldnose, Sapphirenose, and Rubynose are out of the Den, but I guess [i]not.[/i]" She got up and stormed out of the Mother-wolves' Den. Curlypup watched as she padded into the Hunters' Den.

"Emeraldnose is sooo lucky!" Paintedpup whined. "She's got Ambereyes as FighterTeacher and Whitecloud as HunterTeacher. It's not fair!"

"Well, Rubynose's got Redwing as FighterTeacher and Toadsplash as HunterTeacher," Adderpup argued.

"And Sapphirenose got Cornfoot as FighterTeacher and Mistcloud as HunterTeacher!" Dingopup growled, snapping angrily. "I wanted Cornfoot to be [i]my[/i] FighterTeacher!" he growled, annoyed.

Rabbitpup nipped Dingopup's tail. "That wouldn't have happened anyway, Stupidtail! Fathers and mothers don't Teach their own pups!"

"Well, Otterheart of StreamPack Teaches her son Puddlenose," Curlypup barked.

"And Bumblebee of DarkPack Taught his son Iceclaw, and Firehawk of DarkPack Taught his daughter Lilystem," Paintedpup agreed.

The three dog-pups stared at the she-pups. "How do you know that?" Adderpup asked, amazed.

Curlypup and Paintedpup rolled their eyes. "Be[i]cause[/i]," Curlypup barked, "we actually pay attention when our mother tells us about the Gatherings!"

"Oh…"

"FlamePackmeeting will start soon!" Jonnosnout's voice rang out, sending the five pups into a frenzy. They ran out and took their places behind the seven Learners, with the oldest four in front, and the youngest three just behind.

"Isn't it strange that the Alphas decided to do them today, instead of yesterday with us?" Curlypup overheard Rubynose whisper to Emeraldnose as the rest of the Pack assembled.

Siarranose turned to the two younger she-wolves. "My parents wanted their Learner ceremony to be special; same with our fullPackmember ceremony."

The five pups stared at each other, eyes wide. "That's right! It's been seven and a half moons since Slynose, Siarranose, Deernose, and Nioamiinose became Learners! They're fourteen moons!" Adderpup yelped, even more excited than before.

"Shush!" The other pups and the Learners growled. Curlypup grinned as Adderpup ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Siarranose, Slynose, Deernose, and Nioamiinose have all reached their fourteenth moon." Sontiagasun called, looking at her pups with her eyes filled with pride. "It is time for them to become fullPackmemebers! My children, what is your choice? Hunter or Fighter?"

"Fighter!" Deernose and Nioamiinose barked at the same time, and grinned at each other.

"Hunter," Slynose yipped. The entire Pack looked at Siarranose, expectantly.

"Remedy Wolf Learner," Siarranose barked, confidentally.

"Very well. Deernose, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you a Fighter. From this day forth you are called Deerblaze, due to your blazing spirit. SunPack honors your intelligence, loyalty, and courage, and FlamePack welcomes you as a full FlamePack Fighter." The Alphas touched their tails to Deerblaze's muzzle, and he licked their chins. He then padded over to Lunashine, his former FighterTeacher, and sat down.

"Nioamiinose, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you a Fighter. From this day forth you are called Pureheart, due to your beautiful spirit. SunPack honors your kindness, faithfulness, and compassion, and FlamePack welcomes you as a full FlamePack Fighter." Her parents touched their tails to her muzzle, Pureheart licked their chins, and then she padded over to her brother.

"Slynose, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you a Hunter. From this day forth you are called Slyfrost, due to your unusual cunning. SunPack honors your cunning, your ability to see the strengths in others, and your wholeheartedness, and FlamePack welcomes you as a full FlamePack Hunter." Sontiagasun and Hernsun touched their tails to Slyfrost's muzzle, she licked their chins, and then she went and joined Crowtail in the Hunters' section.

"Siarranose, by the Will of SunPack, we commend you the Remedy Wolf Learner. From this day forth you are called Smokeflower, due to your smoke-colored pelt. SunPack honors your sweetness, ability to heal, and your justice, and FlamePack welcomes you as the FlamePack Remedy Wolf." The Alphas stepped back as Savannahfur touched her tail to Smokeflower's ear.

FlamePack chanted the new names: "Deerblaze! Pureheart! Slyfrost! Smokeflower!"

"Now will the five pups please come forward for their ceremony?" Hernsun called.

Curlypup led the way, with her sister right behind her, and the three dog-pups following them.

"From this day on, until they have earned their full names, these Learners will be known as Curlynose, Dingonose, Paintednose, Addernose, and Rabbitnose. Curlynose will be Taught by the Fighter Morningdove and the Hunter Cloudflower. Dingonose will be Taught by the Fighter Lupinstar and the Hunter Catfoot. Paintednose will be Taught by the Fighter Siriussky and the Hunter Coalpelt. Addernose will be Taught by Jonnosnout for Fighting and Makayheart for Hunting. Rabbitnose will be Taught by me, Sontiagasun, for Hunting, and Hernsun for Fighting." Each of the new Teachers touched their Learner's ears. FlamePack chanted the names: "Curlynose! Dingonose! Paintednose! Addernose! Rabbitnose!"

"There is one last ceremony to perform," Sontiagasun howled, and she motioned for Cassiopeiatail to come to her. "Cassiopeiatail has reached her forty-eighth season, and she has decided to join the Old Ones. Have a long and restful rest of your life, Cassiopeiatail," Hernsun and Sontiagasun murmured together. FlamePack chanted her name too: "Cassiopeiatail! Cassiopeiatail!"

Curlynose turned to her friends. "We're going to be Learners on the Great Migration!" she squealed, and her friends bounced around with happiness.


	13. Chapter 12: DarkPack: Pearlfur

**Chapter 12-DarkPack: Pearlfur's Point of View**

"Pearlfur! Come on, I need you to take care of Silverheart!" Pearlfur snapped out of her daze, and brought the thyme that Hawkflight was indicating over to Silverheart. Even after nearly eight moons, the silver she-wolf was still grieving over her lost mate. Pearlfur didn't get it; she never loved anyone though, so she couldn't judge.

She placed the thyme in front of Silverheart and nudged her. "Eat it; you'll feel better." Silverheart glared up at the Learner, but ate the herbs obediently. "We're going on the Great Migration soon!" Pearlfur told Silverheart, hoping to cheer her up.

Silverheart glared at Pearlfur. "So? Foxheart won't be on it; what's the big deal?" She laid her head on her paws, sighing.

Pearlfur rolled her eyes and was about to knock some sense into the moody she-wolf when Hawkflight called her over. "Yeah?"

"Go ask Embersun when we're leaving, please," Hawkflight rumbled, tending to minor wounds that the Pack had picked up.

Pearlfur dipped her head to her Teacher, and padded over to where Embersun and Jennasun were talking with their pups Blossompelt, Briartail, and Bumblebee, and Bumblebee's mate, Mudtalon. Pearlfur touched her nose to her mother's and father's shoulders. Mudtalon nudged her daughter affectionately, and Bumblebee smiled at her.

"Yes, Pearlfur? What is it?" her grandmother asked.

Pearlfur turned to the Alphas and barked: "Hawkflight is wondering when we are leaving."

Jennasun looked at Embersun. "At sunhigh, we're meeting the other Packs at Prairie Hollow. That gives us a few hours to get ready. I thought we hold Hawkflight this." Embersun looked puzzled.

"You did. I think he just wanted me to spend time with my family." Pearlfur grinned sweetly.

Blossompelt nudged her niece. "Have you seen to Clovermuzzle and the pups? They're the last ones before the Migration."

"I'll do that now!" Pearlfur waved her tail in farewell and padded away to talk to Clovermuzzle.

Clovermuzzle was lying next to Toadleg, both of them waiting their turn to be looked over. They watched their five five-moon-old pups playing.

"Hey you two!" Pearlfur greeted the only parents in the Pack with pups.

"Hey Pearlfur. Come to check the brats?" Toadleg joked. Clovermuzzle hit him with her tail.

"Stop being mean! Y_ou_ weren't the one who had to give birth to them!" Clovermuzzle growled playfully.

Pearlfur rolled her eyes and called the pups over. "Bramblepup, Pepperpup, Fernpup, Skypup, and Willowpup! Come here please!"

Bramblepup raced up first, his gray brindled pelt puffed up with excitement and his brown eyes bright. Pepperpup was hot on his heels, refusing to be outdone. Her gray-white-and-black speckled pelt stood out, just like her unusually bright turquoise eyes. Fernpup and Skypup followed more slowly, the dogs' identical dark gray fur brushing and their identical leaf-green eyes shining. Finally, the runt of the litter, Willowpup, skipped up, her black fur fluffed up and her bright gold eyes even brighter with barely contained happiness. Pepperpup jumped on Bramblepup and sat on him so he couldn't get up.

Pearlfur giggled. The two pups both had the personalities of an Alpha, and they were always competing with each other. "All right, you guys, who wants to go first?" Pearlfur asked in an excited voice.

"ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pepperpup yelled over her littermates, especially Bramblepup's muffled reply. The three adults laughed.

"Okay, come here you silly thing!" Pearlfur picked up Pepperpup by her scruff and set her down away from her littermates. "I need you to sit still so that the check-over goes fast, okay?"

"'Kay!" Pepperpup sat up straight and tall, and stayed still, obviously trying to prove that she was ready to be a Learner.

"Good girl," Pearlfur murmured, as she ran her paws through Pepperpup's fur. She bent her head and listened to the she-pup's breathing. She looked in Pepperpup's ears, she lifted one of her paws and felt the pad. She lifted Pepperpup's jowls and checked her teeth. "You're all good, Pepperpup. Who's next?" Bramblepup bounced forward, and Pearlfur did the same process to him, and then to Fernpup, Skypup, and Willowpup. After Willowpup, Pearlfur straightened up and barked, "All five are healthy. Good job, Clovermuzzle."

"Hey, what about me?" Toadleg complained, teasingly.

"What _about_ you?" Clovermuzzle barked. "_I'm_ the one who makes sure they're healthy; _you_ just bring in food to make us fat!"

Toadleg grinned and ducked his head. "Ah, well…"

"So, which of you will go first?" Pearlfur asked, facing Clovermuzzle and Toadleg.

They looked at each other, and Toadleg shrugged, barking, "I'll go first; you watch the pups." He touched his nose to her cheek and padded over to Pearlfur. Pearlfur checked him over and then did the same to Clovermuzzle.

When she was finished, she dipped her head to the family and padded back to Hawkflight, who was taking a short break, or so she thought. "Is there anyone else?" she asked her Teacher.

"Nope. Everyone's done, except you," Hawkflight rumbled. Pearlfur sat still as he checked her over. "Awesome; we're ready to go. Let's go tell Embersun and Jennasun." Pearlfur followed him back over to the Alphas, her parents, and her aunt and uncle. "We're all set," Hawkflight reported.

"Great!" Embersun replied. "Jennasun, will you do the honors?"

"Of course, my love," Jennasun agreed. She lifted her head and howled the Summoning Song. The rest of the Pack joined in as the padded over to the Alphas. Soon, Pearlfur noticed that the other four Packs had joined in with their voices as well.

Still howling, Jennasun raced out of the camp-den with the rest of the Pack following. Pearlfur brought up the rear with her brothers Iceclaw and Olivestripe, the three singing in harmony: Pearlfur singing soprano, Iceclaw singing tenor, and Olivestripe singing bass. Mudtalon sang the alto part with them, and Bumblebee sang the baritone. The rest of the Pack's voices dropped to mezzo piano while her immediate family's voices drew to forte.

When DarkPack reached Prairie Hollow, they were the third Pack there. FlamePack and CloudPack were waiting; already, the different Packs were mingling into one. For instance, Nightfang and Kangarootail were playfighting, Tanglebreeze and Lunashine were chatting like old friends, Pureheart and Slenderbelly were teaching Lightningriver's pups how to catch the Learners by surprise, and FlamePack Learners were comparing Fighting and Hunting moves with the CloudPack Learners, Emberspirit, Flamebreeze, Whitecloud, and Mistcloud were practicing their Hunting moves on each other, and Starshread and Makayheart were telling jokes to each other. The four Alphas sat comfortably next to each other, at ease as could be.

Pearlfur watched as Mosstail, Sharpfangs, Lightningriver, Skyfern, and Dovecloud padded up to Silverheart, Wildshadow trailing behind.

"Hey, Silvie," Sharpfangs murmured, and he touched noses with the pretty silver she-wolf. Silverheart smiled and went to join her friends.

Pearlfur motioned to Wildshadow. "What happened to your Old Ones?"

Wildshadow snorted derisively. "They died, like, two moons ago, from a disease that attacks the nervous system." Wildshadow rolled her eyes. "I _hate _being a Remedy Wolf," she grumbled.

Pearlfur laid her tail on Wildshadow's shoulder. "SunPack called you," she barked. "There never is much choice with them." Wildshadow nodded sadly, and then padded with Pearlfur to join Smokeflower, Savannahfur, Hawkflight, and Stardapple.

Suddenly, Pearlfur heard StreamPack and BreezePack announcing their arrival. Both Packs streamed down the slope of the Hollow and mingled with the other Packs.

The rogues and loners followed soon. Dawn and Stripe were side-by-side, with Seeker being supported by Bramble and Ice. Frost brought up the rear, brushing pelts with Scarface.

Jennasun snarled when she saw her old enemy. "He is **not** coming with!" she growled.

Pearlfur glared at Scarface. "He _can't _come! He killed my grandparents, Embersun!"

Embersun shook his head. "Scarface, get over here," he growled menacingly.

"No! He killed my younger brother!" Jennasun yelped.

"Hush. Let's just see why he's come here," Ripplesun murmured.

Pearlfur watched with hatred as Scarface padded warily up to the ten Alphas. She noticed Silverheart and Sharpfangs glaring at Scarface with disgust.

"Scarface, why are you here?" Windsun barked.

Scarface glanced around, nervous. "I've come to see if I can go on the Great Migration with you," he muttered.

The Alphas looked at each other, puzzled, all except for Jennasun, who was still glaring with undying hatred at the black dog.

Pearlfur thought to the Alphas: _**Remember CavePack? Why don't we leave him there?**_

The Alphas nodded, and Boscosun barked, reluctantly, "Yes, you may come with us."

"Thank you," Scarface murmured, and he went back to sit with Frost, Bramble, and Ice near the edge of the Packs, soon to be Pack.

"Dawn!" Silverheart called, motioning the loner over. The pretty gray she-wolf trotted over to her Packfriends, leaving Stripe trying to keep Seeker awake.

Pearlfur trotted over to Stripe and Seeker. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

Stripe shook her head, barking sadly, "He's dying. There's nothing we can do."

Pearlfur bowed her head and then padded back to the Alphas. "I guess we should wait until he passes," Pearlfur suggested. The other wolves nodded.

As she waited for the old dog to die, Pearlfur glanced around. She noticed that these wolves had died: Pondwater, Butterflyheart, Addertooth, Oaktail, Cedarfur, Rowanheart, Featherheart, Thornflight, Scarpelt, Mudtail, Wingflight, Goldensky, and Foxheart. She also noticed that these wolves had become Old Ones: Cassiopeiatail, Yellowtail, Ashwhisker, Redflower, Starfire, Dustyear, Antfoot, Nightmist, Tempestflame, Spottedface, and Moonfire. Finally, Seeker passed into the void.

"Time to go!" Jaggedsun called, and the five Packs formed into MoonPack, a single, deadly, Pack. "MoonPack, move out!" The Pack started on the Great Migration.


	14. CavePack Allegiances

_**CavePack**_  
_Alphas_  
Alpham: Nightsun - A large black dog with a slightly silver muzzle and silvery blue.  
Learner (for Hunter): Amethystnose  
Falpha: Thornsun - A large dark brown she-wolf with slight traces of blood and dark gold eyes with some red.  
Learner (for Fighter): Amethystnose

_Betas_  
Betam: Clawtail - A massive black dog with a gray circle around his eye and yellow eyes  
Learner (for Fighter): Talonnose  
Febeta: Hawkpelt - A large light brown she-wolf with black specks and bright gold eyes  
Learner (for Hunter): Talonnose

Remedy Wolf: Peppereyes - A small white she-wolf with black specks and blue eyes  
Learner: Fawnfoot

**Pack Members**  
_Fighters_  
Bulleye - A huge dark reddish brown dog with dark gold eyes  
Learner: Pyrenose  
Foxclaw - A big reddish dog with light gold eyes  
Darkshadow - A massive very dark midnight black she-wolf with green eyes  
Blazeshine - A big gray dog with an unusually lighter tail and light green eyes  
Hailheart - A large very dark gray, almost black dog with gold eyes  
Seasplash - A medium-large blue she-wolf with a white underbelly, black around face, and sea-green eyes.  
Locustflight - A big brown dog with white specks and gold eyes  
Learner: Goldennose  
Cricketchirp - A huge light gray she-wolf with blue eyes  
Learner: Nightnose

_Hunters_  
Spottedheart - A large spotted brown she-wolf with evergreen eyes  
Blueheart - A large midnight blue dog with light blue eyes  
Learner: Goldennose  
Ashswipe - A massive gray dog with a light underbelly and blue eyes  
Learner: Pyrenose  
Barkpelt - A large brown she-wolf with lighter brown streaks and green eyes  
Larkfeather - A large grayish-blue dog with a white paw and gold eyes.  
Haypelt - A large sandy dog with bright green eyes  
Song of the Wolf (Wolfsong) - A very pretty, small, silverish she-wolf with aqua blue eyes  
Learner: Nightnose  
Heart of the Coyote (Coyoteheart) - A medium sandy-gray dog with hazel eyes

_Learners_  
Fawnfoot - A medium-large sandy she-wolf with darker paws and brown eyes  
Nightnose - A massive black dog with light blue eyes  
Talonnose - A medium-large light brown she-wolf with dark green eyes  
Pyrenose - A large sandy dog with green eyes.  
Goldennose - A large golden dog with bright green eyes  
Amethystnose - A medium-large light grey she-wolf with a bluish-purple tint to her coat and blue eyes

_Mother-wolves_  
Swiftfox - A large dark tan she-wolf with a white tipped tail, a white left front foot and dark green eyes; Ashswipe's mate; a Fighter  
Pups: Amberpup (light tan she-wolf with blue eyes), Mistpup (light gray she-wolf with green eyes), and Moonpup (white dog with blue eyes)  
Dapplestream - A medium-large gray she-wolf with dappled pattern of dark gray and blue eyes; Larkfeather's mate; a Hunter  
Pups: Birdpup (light gray she-wolf with dappled pattern of gray aqua blue eyes), Smallpup (Tiny very light gray dog with green eyes), and Lilypup (dark gray wolf with violet eyes)  
Shadeflower - A large black she-wolf with one white paw and yellow eyes; Haypelt's mate; a Fighter  
Pups: Pups: Gempup (white she-wolf with violet eyes), Scourgepup (midnight black dog with white front paw and yellow eyes), and Whitepup (white dog with blue eyes)


	15. MoonPack Allegiances

_**MoonPack**_

**Alphas**

_Alphams_

Hernsun – A big black dog with yellow eyes

Embersun – A medium dark gray dog with dark gold eyes

Boscosun – A large black-and-white dog with green eyes

Windsun – A small sandy-colored dog with green eyes

Jaggedsun – A massive dark brown brindled dog with gold eyes

_Falphas_

Sontiagasun – A large white she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Jennasun – A large red-and-white she-wolf with light brown eyes

Diamondsun – A medium shiny silver she-wolf with a white diamond on forehead and bright blue eyes

Dingoclaw – A large tawny she-wolf with blue eyes

Ripplesun – A large black-and-white she-wolf with blue eyes

**Betas**

_Betams_

Jonnosnout – A large brown brindled dog with dark green eyes

Pablofur – A large dark brown dog with dark green eyes

Nightfang – A large black dog with bright brown eyes

Kurlyclaw – A large dark brown dog with light blue eyes

Ringtail – A large silver dog with battle-scarred ears and gold eyes

_Febetas_

Makayheart – A large reddish-orange she-wolf with pale green eyes

Roseheart – A medium longhaired dark brown she-wolf with gold eyes

Starshread – A small cream brindled she-wolf with dark stripes and pale blue eyes

Krystalfur – A small black she-wolf with brown eyes

Jingoheart – A medium very dark gray she-wolf with blue eyes

**Remedy Wolves**

Savannahfur – A small sandy-colored she-wolf with pale violet eyes

Hawkflight – A massive brown brindled dog with gold eyes

Stardapple – A medium light gray she-wolf with white paws and muzzle, and dark blue eyes

Brambletail – A large dark blue dog with gold eyes

Eelwhisker – A small, very skinny black she-wolf with blue eyes

**Remedy Wolf Learners**

Smokeflower – A large smoke gray she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Pearlfur – A very tiny white she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Wildshadow – A medium, muscular light, silvery gray she-wolf with green eyes

**Packmembers**

_Senior Fighters_

Cornfoot – A large sand-colored dog with one yellow paw and orange eyes

Swallowfur – A large dark brown dog with gray eyes

Tanglebreeze – A small dark brown she-wolf with a torn left ear and gold eyes

Oneclaw – A small brown dog with brown eyes

Otterheart – A big blue-gray-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes; Bramblepelt's mate

_Fighters_

Jemeyes – A small black-and-tan she-wolf with amethyst-colored eyes

Mudtalon – A small white she-wolf with brown paws and brown eyes; Bumblebee's mate

Pouncefoot – A large light brown tom with a chocolate blaze on chest and ice blue eyes

Raintail – A medium dark gray she-wolf with gold eyes

Beavertail – A big dark brown dog with pale blue eyes

Lupinstar – A medium blue-gray-and-white dog with dark brown eyes

Firehawk – A small bright orange dog with gold eyes

Jaywing – A massive gray dog with blue eyes

Polarjaw – A massive white dog with black eyes

Bramblepelt – A massive gray dog with gold eyes

Siriussky – A big black dog with blue eyes

Owlfeather – A large black she-wolf with green eyes; Firehawk's mate

Sharpfangs – A massive jet black dog with ice blue eyes

Bearclaw – A big black she-wolf with brown eyes and very long claws

Tigerstripe – A massive dark gray dog with green eyes

Rosemorning – A small gray she-wolf with speckled red fur and blue eyes; Poolfur's mate

Diamondeyes – A small white she-wolf with pale gray eyes

Badgerstripe – A large gray brindled dog with black stripes and black eyes

Buffalopelt – A massive dark brown dog with darker neck fur and gold eyes

Blacktail – A large smoke black dog with gold eyes

Morningdove – A large brown brindled she-wolf with dark gray eyes; Cornfoot's mate

Jayheart – A medium gray dog with blue eyes

Swiftheart – A large, muscular dark gray dog with blue eyes

Cariboufur – A big gray-brown dog with big brown eyes

Whitefrost – A big white dog with blue eyes

Lunashine – A very small pure white she-wolf with bright green eyes

Iceclaw – A large white dog with bright blue eyes

Starheart – A medium darh gray dog with brown paws and brown eyes

Lavendertail – A small pale red she-wolf with periwinkle eyes; Cometblaze's mate

Stonetail – A massive gray dog with green eyes

Redwing – A large red she-wolf with unusually large blue eyes; Coalpelt's mate

Flowerstem – A medium black-and-white she-wolf with light brown eyes

Cometsong – A very small light gray with darker flecks she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Sedgeclaw – A small light brown brindled she-wolf with green eyes

Mistyclaw – A large blue-gray she-wolf with blue eyes; Blacktail's mate

Moontail – A medium pale gray dog with gold eyes

Cinderclaw – A small dark gray dog with lighter flecks and green eyes

Splashtail – A small gray dog with silver flecks and light blue eyes

Thistlepelt – A large long-haired white dog with blue eyes

Nettlefang – A massive dark brown brindled dog with gold eyes

Ambereyes – A medium red she-wolf with bright gold eyes

Slenderbelly – A medium, skinny silver she-wolf with a white chest and green eyes

Pureheart – A medium white she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Dovecloud – A small, pure white she-wolf with black paws and light blue eyes

Deerblaze – A big white dog with yellow eyes

Ice – A small white dog with gray ears, belly, and gray eyes; Frost's adoptive son

Bramble – A small, solid black she-wolf with ice blue eyes; Scarface's adoptive daughter

Scarface – A very large black dog with red, orange, and silver markings, and green eyes

Stripe – A large orange she-wolf with a red stripe running down her side and blue eyes; Dawn's sister

_Senior Hunters_

Catfoot – A small black she-wolf with green eyes and unusually small paws

Silverheart – A large silver she-wolf with pale brown paws and pale green eyes

Emberspirit – A large dark gray she-wolf with brown eyes

Lionfur – A big golden dog with gold eyes

Mothpool – A medium tawny brindled she-wolf with blue eyes; Tigerstripe's mate

_Hunters_

Kangarootail - A large reddish-tan dog with pale brown eyes and huge paws

Silverbrook - A large silver-and-white she-wolf with dark brown paws and pale gray eyes

Mosstail - A small white she-wolf with a black paw, black tail, and beautiful green eyes

Cometblaze - A big brown brindled dog with gray eyes

Brookheart - A medium light brown she-wolf with gray eyes; Stormpelt's mate

Coalpelt - A big black dog with gold eyes

Silverstorm - A large silver-and-white she-wolf with brown paws and pale blue eyes

Flamebreeze - A large dog with reddish-orange fur and blue eyes

Eagleflight - A big red she-wolf with blue eyes

Willowfur - A small pale gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes; Whitefrost's mate

Crowtail - A medium black she-wolf with orange eyes and a skinny tail

Bumblebee - A large dark gray brindled dog with gold eyes

Doveheart - A small light brown she-wolf with green eyes

Squirreltail - A medium orange she-wolf with a big bushy tail and brown eyes

Talonshine - A big black tom with long claws and gold eyes

Whitecloud - A very small white she-wolf with pale gray eyes

Briartail - A medium brown dog with a darker brown stripe running down his back and gold eyes

Morningcloud - A small pale brown she-wolf with ginger patches and hazel eyes; Swiftheart's mate

Leaffeather - A medium light brown she-wolf with gold eyes

Tabbytail - A large pale gray she-wolf with a striped tail and brown eyes

Poolfur - A small red dog with big brown eyes

Blossompelt - A small brindle-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes

Salmonleap - A large gray dog with darker flecks and white belly and gold eyes

Lakeshine - A small light brown she-wolf with blue eyes

Crowfoot - A medium dark brown dog with one black paw and gold eyes

Cloudflower - A medium white she-wolf with orange patches and bright green eyes; Siriussky's mate

Toadleg - A big dark gray dog with green eyes

Brightmoon - A small silver she-wolf with gold eyes

Gorsefur - A medium orange and white dog with gold eyes

Featherclaw - A medium silver she-wolf with blue eyes

Mistcloud - A large pale gray she-wolf with gold eyes

Kestrelwing - A small brown she-wolf with green eyes; Jayheart's mate

Sundawn - A small white she-wolf with a faded yellow paw and blue eyes

Swallowheart - A large dark gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Stormpelt - A large dark gray dog with gold eyes

Luckyheart - A massive black-and-tan dog with one green eye, three legs, and half a tail

Olivestripe - A large dark gray dog with blue eyes

Mooncloud - A large, muscular light brown she-wolf with green eyes

Mousefoot - A large black-and- white dog with blue eyes

Toadsplash - A big black dog with blue eyes

Lilystem - A medium dark orange she-wolf with green eyes

Skyfern - A small light brown she-wolf with white splotches on her shoulders and stomach and brown eyes; Badgerstripe's mate

Pearclaw - A large white dog with green eyes

Echosong - A small silver-and-white she-wolf with green eyes; Flamebreeze's mate

Slyfrost - A medium black she-wolf with bright blue eyes

Roseflower – A medium light brown she-wolf with gold eyes

Feathershine – A large gray she-wolf with brown eyes

Frost - A small, strange white she-wolf with blue-violet eyes

Dawn - A small, beautiful gray she-wolf with white tops to the thick fur and blue eyes; Stripe's sister

_Senior Learners_

Lunanose – A small white she-wolf with silver paws and black eyes

Puddlenose – A medium blue-gray dog with gold eyes

Dawnnose – A medium blue-gray-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes

Minnownose – A small gray-and-white she-wolf with gold eyes

_Learners_

Rosenose – A small pale red she-wolf with blue eyes

Larknose – A massive brown brindled she-wolf with gray eyes

Sapphirenose – A medium blue dog with blue eyes

Emeraldnose – A medium black she-wolf with green eyes

Rubynose – A medium-small white she-wolf with red patches and blue eyes

Tigernose – A small gray brindled dog with blue eyes

Crownose – A large brown dog with green eyes

Moonnose – A small black-and-white she-wolf with green eyes

Cindernose – A medium grayish-white she-wolf with blue eyes

Flamenose – A large reddish-orange dog with blue eyes

Ashnose – A massive dark gray dog with dark blue eyes

Darknose – A medium very dark gray she-wolf with blue eyes

Heavynose – A massive light brown brindled dog with green eyes

Hollynose – A small black she-wolf with green eyes

Addernose – A big red dog with blue eyes

Rabbitnose – A huge gray dog with speckled red fur and brown eyes

Curlynsoe – A large brown brindled she-wolf with a curly tail and pale blue eyes

Dingonose – A massive sandy-colored dog with dark gray eyes

Paintednose – A small sandy-colored brindled she-wolf with gold eyes

_Mother-wolves_

Clovermuzzle – A large brown brindled she-wolf with brown eyes; Toadleg's mate; is a Hunter

Lightningriver – A very large, muscular while she-wolf with black legs and sea-blue eyes; Pouncefoot's mate; is a Fighter

Ravenclaw – A large black she-wolf with very long claws and gold eyes; Beavertail's mate; is a Fighter

_Pups_

Pepperpup – A gray-black-and-white speckled she-pup with turquoise eyes

Bramblepup – A gray brindled dog with brown eyes

Fernpup – A dark gray dog with green eyes

Skypup – A dark gray dog with green eyes

Willowpup – A black she-pup with bright gold eyes

Fuzzpup – A black-and-white she-pup with blue eyes

Blizzardpup – A gray she-pup with white legs and green eyes

Stonepup – A gray dog with gray eyes

Boulderpup – A gray-and-black dog with green eyes

Ashpup – A black she-pup with gold eyes

Sandpup – A tan-and-brown dog with brown eyes

Stormpup – A whitish-grayish dog with brown eyes

Tawnypup – A tan-and-white she-pup with icy blue eyes

Snowpup – A bright white she-pup with blue eyes

Shadepup – A very dark gray, almost black she-pup with pale blue eyes

Silverpup – A silver dog with gold eyes

_Old Ones_

Cassiopeiatail – A large dark gray she-wolf with dark orange eyes

Petalsnout – A medium orange-and-white she-wolf with green eyes

Dawnfeather – A small pale gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes

Yellowtail – A massive sandy-colored she-wolf with turquoise eyes and a yellow tail

Ashwhisker – A medium dark gray dog with lighter flecks and green eyes

Redflower – A medium red-and-white she-wolf with green eyes; Ashwhisker's mate

Tempestflame – A huge black dog with blue eyes

Jayhawk – A large white dog with dark green eyes

Spottedface – A medium black she-wolf with a white belly, muzzle, and paw and brown eyes

Moonfire – A medium silver dog with dark blue eyes

Starfire – A small white she-wolf with green eyes

Dustyear – A large dark brown dog with a dusty gray ear and gold eyes

Antfoot – A large gray dog with black paws and gold eyes

Nightmist – A small black she-wolf with gold eyes


	16. Learner and Teacher Relationships

**Learner: FighterTeacher** -** HunterTeacher**

Lunanose: Boscosun & Diamondsun

Puddlenose: Otterheart & Willowfur

Dawnnose: Whitefrost & Brookheart

Minnownose: Blacktail & Talonshine

Rosenose: Bearclaw & Swallowheart

Larknose: Oneclaw & Squirreltail

Sapphirenose: Cornfoot & Mistcloud

Emeraldnose: Ambereyes & Whitecloud

Rubynose: Redwing & Toadsplash

Tigernose: Iceclaw & Kestrelwing

Crownose: Cinderclaw & Olivestripe

Moonnose: Pouncefoot & Doveheart

Cindernose: Swiftheart & Morningcloud

Flamenose: Dovecloud & Mosstail

Ashnose: Jaywing & Flamebreeze

Darknose: Jaggedsun & Ripplesun

Heavynose: Ringtail & Jingoheart

Hollynose: Mistyclaw & Tabbytail

Addernose: Jonnosnout & Makayheart

Rabbitnose: Hernsun & Sontiagasun

Curlynose: Morningdove & Cloudflower

Dingonose: Lupinstar & Catfoot

Paintednose: Siriussky & Coalpelt

**~AN~**

**Hey guys! This is just the Teachers and their Learners information. Nothing special.**

**~Silvie~**


	17. Chapter 13: CloudPack: Wildshadow

**Chapter 13-CloudPack's Wildshadow's Point of View**

Wildshadow watched in distain as Stardapple paused to pick some herbs. She, Wildshadow, was in the middle of the Pack with Silverheart and their other friends. She was the youngest among the group, but she didn't mind because she had good friends in Silverheart, Sharpfangs, Dovepool, Mosstail, Lightningriver, Skyfern, Echosong, Silverbrook, Silverstorm, Lunashine, Luckyheart, Pureheart, Ambereyes, Toadsplash, Slyfrost, Firehawk, Owlfeather, Blossompelt, Thistlepelt, Sedgeclaw, Gorsefur, Swallowheart, Lakeshine, Bearclaw, Mousefoot, Nettlefang, Featherclaw, Stormpelt, Crowfoot, and Mistyclaw.

"Wildshadow, go and help your Teacher," Mosstail barked.

Wildshadow rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not," she grumbled.

Luckyheart nudged her playfully. "Oh, go on, Wildshadow. How bad could it be?"

"_You_ go over there and find out," Wildshadow muttered, refusing to leave her friends. She watched Stardapple struggle to pull out a particularly stubborn horsetail plant. "_I_ didn't choose to be a Remedy Wolf; Stardapple _forced_ me to be one."

"Oh, come off it," Sedgeclaw yapped. "Stardapple didn't _force_ you to do anything." Sedgeclaw tossed her head sardonically.

"Yeah, she did," Wildshadow shot back.

"Whatever you say," Ambereyes, Pureheart, Swallowheart, and Mistyclaw barked, in unison.

"Leave her alone, you guys," Lakeshine scolded, resting her tail on Wildshadow's shoulder.

"Yeah," Lunashine agreed. "If she says Stardapple forced her, then Stardapple forced her." She and Featherclaw shared a look.

"She-wolves," Toadsplash, Firehawk, Thistlepelt, Gorsefur, Mousefoot, Nettlefang, Stormpelt, and Crowfoot muttered, at the same time.

Wildshadow watched as Silverheart exchanged a look with her two sisters, Dovepool, Mosstail, Lightningriver, Skyfern, and Echosong. Sharpfangs chuckled as the look on Wildshadow's face.

"You look funny, Wildshadow," he laughed.

Owlfeather and Slyfrost glared at Sharpfangs. "Leaver her be," they snapped. Sharpfangs took a pace back.

"Wildshadow! Get over here _this instant!_"

Wildshadow groaned, and padded to her Teacher, tail tucked between her legs.

Wildshadow woke with a start. She sat up, and gazed around the clearing where MoonPack had stopped for the night. Something wasn't right. She lifted her nose to pick up a scent, and what she found was terrifying. Blunt-fangs! Carrying away wolves! She sniffed the wolves' scents and she gasped. Silverheart was taken, along with some other wolves! She howled the Danger Song, waking up the entire Pack.

Everyone's ears pricked, and they gathered around Wildshadow, clamoring for news. Embersun and Dingoclaw pushed their way to the front, with the rest of the Alphas following.

"Wildshadow, tell us what's wrong," Windsun ordered. The sandy Alpham was more curt than usual, because his mate, Runningsun, had passed away the day before.

"Ten wolves are missing," she whimpered.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" the entire Pack yelped as one.

"Which ones?" Otterheart called.

"Look around you! Silverheart, Swallowfur, Mosstail, Lightningriver, Polarjaw, Leaffeather, Moontail, Deerblaze, Mothpool, and Darknose are gone!" Wildshadow cried. Lightningriver's pups – Stonepup, Stormpup, Snowpup, Tawnypup, Blizzardpup, Fuzzpup, Ashpup, Sandpup, Boulderpup – whimpered, scared out of their fur. Their adoptive father, Pouncefoot, comforted them, but Wildshadow knew that he wanted to scream to the sky.

"What do we do?" Pureheart called.

"We go after them," Dovepool yowled. Several voices, including Sharpfangs, Blacktail, and Tigerstripe, growled in agreement.

"**SILENCE!"** Boscosun howled. The Pack fell into an uneasy quiet. "We will send sixteen wolves after them. Go back to sleep and we will wake you when we have chosen the wolves that are going."

Wildshadow woke in a clearing. She saw her parents, Darkmoon and Clawstrike.

"_Our dearest daughter," _they barked in unison. _"You were chosen to be a Remedy Wolf for this mission, If you succeed and return, you will return to being a Fighter. Know that we love you, no matter what happens."_ Darkmoon padded up to her daughter and nuzzled her forehead. Wildshadow closed her eyes with happiness. Clawstrike padded up after and touched his muzzle to her ear. _"Good luck, my child,"_ he murmured, as he and his mate faded away.

Wildshadow woke up, and padded up to the Alphams, who were still trying to decide on who should go. She cleared her throat.

Hernsun looked up, startled. "Yes Wildshadow? What can we do for you?"

Wildshadow glanced at Boscosun, who nodded for her to continue. "I-I had a dream…… from SunPack." She described her dream to the Alpha dogs. "They want me to go on the mission," she concluded.

The five Alphams exchanged looks, and then Jaggedsun nodded. "Okay, you're the last one. Let's go, guys, and make the announcement." The Alphams padded into the middle of the clearing, while Wildshadow went to join Dovepool and Pureheart.

"Gather 'round, all of you!" Embersun howled. The rest of the wolves gathered around the five Alphams and the three young she-wolves.

"We have chosen the wolves for the rescue. The wolves that are going are: Lupinstar, Toadsplash, Pureheart, Jayheart, Silverbrook, Iceclaw, Sharpfangs, Skyfern, Dovepool, Bearclaw, Squirreltail, Thistlepelt, Blacktail, Tigerstripe, Nettlefang, and Wildshadow. The sixteen of you leave when you are ready. Good luck……"


	18. Chapter 14: BreezePack: Leaffeather

**Chapter 14-BreezePack: Leaffeather's Point of View**

Leaffeather struggled against the rope binding her. She was in the back of a Metal-fang, pressed up against Mosstail and Mothpool. Silverheart was on the other side of Mosstail, with Deerblaze next to her.

"Where's everyone else? Lightningriver, Darknose, Swallowfur, Polarjaw, and Moontail?" Mosstail whispered to her.

"I don't know…in another Metal-fang, maybe?" Leaffeather replied.

"I hope so…" Mothpool whimpered. "My daughter isn't here!"

"Shhh…" Silverheart tried to sooth the distressed mother. "It'll be alright."

"How can it be alright? We're—"

"Will you be quiet?" Deerblaze growled. "I hear something…"


	19. Chapter 15: StreamPack: Nightmist

**Chapter 15-StreamPack: Nightmist's Point of View**

Nightmist sat with Heavynose and Hollynose as they watched Tigerstripe pad into the forest with the other fifteen wolves chosen.

"Will Dad, Mom, and Darknose come back?" Hollynose whimpered.

Nightmist touched her graying nose to her granddaughter's head. "Your father will bring them back, and he won't give up until he does; he has my determination and his father's endurance. Don't worry; they'll be back soon." She brought the two Learners up against her chest and licked them comfortingly. They were her only son's pups, and she adored them as much as she adored her daughter, Ravenclaw's, pups, Shadepup and Silverpup.

Ravenclaw padded up to her mother and lay down next to her. "Mom, I'm scared," she murmured.

Nightmist felt her daughter trembling. She rested her muzzle on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay, honey. They _will_ return."

"How do you know?" Ravenclaw whispered.

Nightmist noticed that her gold eyes, so like her own, were glistening with sorrow. She knew that Ravenclaw was thinking of her father, Oceanfeather. She and her brother had only known him for a moon before he was killed by a Blunt-fang poacher.

"Aunt Ravenclaw?" Heavynose asked. "Will you tell us a story of Grampa?" Their mother's parents were dead long before they were born.

"Of course, my dears." Nightmist watched Ravenclaw settle down more comfortably as she started telling them a story Nightmist had told her as a pup.

Nightmist got up an padded over to the other Old Ones. She sat down next to Dawnfeather, Petalsnout, her daughter – who was now an Old One – Redflower, and Redflower's mate – also an Old One – Ashwhisker. She sighed heavily.

Petalsnout, Redflower, and Ashwhisker were glaring at Scarface. Nightmist remembered that he had killed Foxheart, their family member.

"Does he even notice that half of the Pack glares at him?" Dawnfeather snorted. Nightmist saw pain in the old she-wolf's eyes as she glanced at her two remaining daughters.

"Yes, but he doesn't _do_ anything to apologize or anything," Redflower snarled. Foxheart had been her little brother, and Nightmist knew that she was torn up inside.

Pearclaw padded up to the Old Ones and settled down by his grandmother. "Petalsnout, my father won't talk to me," he murmured, laying his head on his paws.

Redflower brushed her tail along her nephew's flank. "Firehawk is still grieving over the loss of Foxheart, and now Foxheart's former mate, Silverheart, has gone missing. Plus, he wishes that he went to rescue the missing wolves instead of Iceclaw or Jayheart. Just give him some space, and he will talk to you again soon." Pearclaw nodded, and then curled up to take a nap.

Nightmist grew tired, and decided to do the same: take a nap. She wrapped her tail around her nose and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 16: CavePack: Hailheart

**Chapter 16-CavePack: Hailheart's Point of Veiw**

Hailheart stuck his head into the Fighters' Den and growled, "Blazeshine, Seasplash, Locustflight; Clawtail wants us to patrol the far border." His gold eyes focused on Seasplash; on the silver she-wolf's beautiful pelt and her gorgeous aqua-blue eyes.

Locustflight's tail curled over his head, insolence showing in his golden eyes. "Why?"

Hailheart bared his teeth at the younger Fighter. "Because," he growled through gritted teeth, "our Betam said so!" Locustflight fluffed up his tail and his shoulder fur and stalked, stiff-legged, up to the dark gray dog.

Before a fight could break out, Blazeshine stepped quickly in between the dark gray dog and the brown, white-flecked dog. "Locustflight, go fetch your Learner; I'm sure he would like to come with." Hailheart watched with triumph as Locustflight glared with hatred at Blazeshine before trotted over to the Learners' Den and snapped at Goldennose.

Seasplash glared at Blazeshine, her temper flaring. "Why did you stop the fight? There hasn't been a good one since last year."

"Exactly. There hasn't been a fight since _last year_." Blazeshine put emphasis on the last two words, his laughing demeanor gone. "Thornsun would have punished both of them, severely, even though Locustflight and Hailheart are close friends of hers. Nightsun would have allowed whatever punishment she would give to them to happen. I don't want two of the strongest Fighters to die and join the Old Ones before their time." Hailheart watched as Seasplash curled her lip with disgust. The beautiful she-wolf had been harsh and sarcastic ever since her mother, Wavecloud, left the Pack, even when she said that she wouldn't. Seasplash had been close to her mother, and she was destroyed when she left. The only other wolf she trusted was Hailheart, and Hailheart was delighted with that.

_When I take over, I'll make sure she's my mate,_ he thought to himself, smiling evilly.

Locustflight bounded up to the three older wolves, with his Learner, Goldennose, following on his heels. "Are we ready, oh great and powerful one?" Locustflight rolled his eyes at Blazeshine sardonically. Hailheart and Seasplash snickered with laughter, while Goldennose laughed out loud.

Blazeshine chuckled with laughter. _"I'm _not the one who's leading it, young one, _Hailheart_ is." Blazeshine's friendly demeanor returned and he glanced mischievously at Seasplash.

Hailheart bristled slightly, almost indiscernibly. He didn't like that Blazeshine showed affection towards Seasplash, but he calmed down when Seasplash snapped at Blazeshine, "Your happiness annoys me." She stalked out of the Cave, with the males racing to catch up.

Hailheart led the way to the far CavePack border, stopping every once in a while to scentmark. Seasplash was slightly behind him, on his right flank, with Locustflight on his left. Blazeshine brought up the rear with Goldennose.

Suddenly, Hailheart caught a very familiar scent on the wind. He hadn't smelled it since he was three moons old, and he hated that wolf with every fiber of his being. His hackles rose and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. He stalked stiff-leggedly to the den where his mother, Storm, was hiding.

"Hailheart, what is it?" Seasplash touched her nose to his shoulder, her beautiful eyes concerned.

_**It's my mother, Storm,**_ he thought to her, tail fluffed up.

_**She didn't LEAVE?!?!**_ Locustflight nearly snarled aloud.

Hailheart didn't respond. Instead, he growled into the den, "Come out, intruder! You're on CavePack territory!"

Hailheart watched with hatred as his elderly mother crawled out of the den. Her once beautiful gray pelt was ragged, and bald in some spots. Her brown eyes were clouded with cataracts, and her muzzle was pure white when it once had been dark gray. Her left ear was completely torn off, and only three ragged strands were what was left of her right ear. Her tail was chopped in half, and she was limping badly.

"Hail…" Storm murmured, gazing at her son for the first time in seasons.

Hailheart bared his teeth at her, snarling, "It's Hail_heart_ now, 'mother'. And you are on CavePack territory. If you don't get off, we will be forced to kill you."

Hailheart watched as his mother's eyes filled with tears at his coldness. "Hailheart, please," Storm pleaded. "I didn't want to leave you! I went hunting, and Blunt-fangs caught me! They shot me in the leg with a metal bug, ripped off my ear, shredded my other ear, and chopped off my tail! When I reached forty-eight seasons, they finally let me go. I ran back to where I left you, thinking, stupidly, that you would be waiting for me. I hadn't realized that twenty-seven seasons had past. I can't believe that you're already twenty-eight seasons!" Hailheart snarled at Storm when she tried to nuzzle his ear. "Hailheart, I beg you to forgive me!" Storm pleaded, crouching low beneath her son.

Hailheart curled his lip. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Mother, why don't you join CavePack? I'm sure Thornsun and Nightsun will welcome you, as an Old One." He averted his gaze from his companions, but that didn't stop them from bombarding him with thoughts:

Goldennose: _**Why did you – **_

Locustflight: _**Shut up, Goldennose. Hailheart, you know – **_

Blazeshine: _**That Thornsun herself will – **_

Seasplash: _**Kill you mother, don't you?**_

Hailheart nodded, a smile curling his lips as he watched his mother cower before him.

Goldennose: _**Do you **_**want**_** your mom to die?!**_

Hailheart nodded again. _**She deserves it.**_

Hailheart led the way back to the Cave. He padded through the entrance and snapped at his mother, "Sit there, 'mother'." Storm sat on the hard stone floor of the Cave, with Blazeshine, Locustflight, and Goldennose standing guard.

Hailheart trotted side-by-side with Seasplash over to the Alphas' Den. "Thornsun! Nightsun! We have a visitor!" They backed away from the Alphas' Den and watched as the Alphas came out.

Hailheart noticed that Thornsun and Nightsun were staring daggers at each other, but Thornsun looked triumphant.

_**Thornsun looks unusually happy, considering she and her mate had another fight,**_ Seasplash thought privately to Hailheart.

_**That's 'cause she gets to kill someone today,**_ Hailheart replied.

"Come," Thornsun snapped at Hailheart and Seasplash. The not-yet-officially-a-couple couple followed their Alphas dutifully.

Thornsun stood in front of Storm, significantly larger than the rogue. "So, you want to join our Pack as an Old One?" Thornsun asked. The Pack gathered around their Falpha and CavePack's "guest".

"Yes," Storm murmured. "I want to be with my son."

Hailheart rolled his eyes and thought to Thornsun, _**Get on with it!**_

Thornsun twitched her ear at Hailheart's request/order, and growled, "Very well. You shall join our Pack as an Old One." And with that, Thornsun lunged at Storm's throat and tore it out. The Pack cheered as Storm flopped lifelessly to the ground.

Nightsun turned to Hailheart. "As she was your mother, _you_ get to bury her."

"Fine…" Hailheart grumbled. He grabbed his mother's body by the scruff and dragged her out onto the beach by the sea. He dug a hole for her, stuck her in it, and covered her back up.

Hailheart padded back into the Cave and barked, to the entire Pack, "I'm going to patrol the border where MoonPack usually comes in. Who wants to come?" Seasplash and Locustflight padded up to him immediately and sat down by his side. Coyoteheart joined them. The four wolves trotted out of the Cave and over to the border. They sat on the ground in a square-like-thing.

"So, how exactly do we want to start the Plan?" Coyoteheart growled.

"We lure Nightsun out first, and then we overpower him and kill him. Then, we kill Clawtail when he comes to see what's wrong," Hailheart explained.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled and a medium light gray MoonPack Remedy she-Wolf tumbled out. "I-I'm sorry!" she yelped. Hailheart recognized her as Stardapple.

"'Sorry' ain't gonna cut it!" Coyoteheart snarled, and he attacked Stardapple. Hailheart, Seasplash, and Locustflight watched coldly as Coyoteheart beat the life out of Stardapple. When he was done, the Remedy Wolf was dead.

"Throw it down the creek," Hailheart ordered. Coyoteheart did as he was told, and then sat back down with his friends. The three resumes their Plans like nothing had happened.


	21. Chapter 17: FlamePack: Moontail

**Chapter 17-FlamePack: Moontail's Point of View**

Moontail shivered in the cold Metal-fang, trying to balance as the thing picked up speed.

Suddenly, the Metal-fang jerked to the right, knocking him on top of Darknose, their noses almost touching. He jumped off and looked away. "Oops, sorry," he muttered, embarrassed out of his fur. The small black Learner didn't respond; she whimpered, Moontail glanced at her, and saw that she wasn't just shivering with cold. She was shivering with fear also. "Hey…what's wrong?" Moontail murmured, concerned. He lay down next to her and pressed his pelt against hers, watching her in the weak light.

"I'm scared…" she whispered, so softly that Moontail almost didn't hear her.

"I'll-_we'll_ protect you," Moontail assured her, hoping she didn't notice his slip-up. He stroked her back with his tail, attempting to soothe her fears.

"I know…but I'm worried about my mother," Darknose whispered. "She's always been so protective of me and my siblings; I'm scared that she'll die of stress or something!" She laid her head on her paws.

Moontail didn't know what to say, except: "I'm sure she'll be fine…"

Moontail saw Lightningriver glance at him, disapprovingly. He scooted away from Darknose and crawled over to her. "What?" he murmured defensively.

"She is not of your Pack, Moontail," Lightningriver growled quietly.

"So? She's a _Learner_, Lightningriver. Nothing will happen between us!" Moontail glared at her. He had always disliked the she-wolf. She always acted _sooo_ superior to him! "Besides, _right now_ we are in the same Pack, in case you hadn't noticed! And we'll stay in the same pack for six months! Why is this bad?"

Lightningriver bared her teeth. "Stay away from her! That's all I'm saying." She turned her head away from him as the Metal-fang screeched and rumbled.

Suddenly, the Metal-fang screeched to a halt, tossing the wolves every which way.

"Ow…" Polarjaw growled, angry.

"Gerrofmee!" Swallowfur mumbled loudly. Polarjaw stood up shakily and got off of Swallowfur. Moontail had slid in front of Darknose and prevented her from getting seriously injured.

"Thanks," Darknose murmured, touching her nose to his shoulder as she got up.

"No problem," Moontail grunted, grimacing in pain. He wrenched his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Darknose gazed at him, her beautiful blue eyes concerned.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, rolling his shoulder. The doors flew open, revealing three Blunt-fangs, and he shoved Darknose behind him. "Stay back!" he snarled at the Blunt-fangs.

The Blunt-fangs shouted at each other. For some reason, the wolves could understand what the creatures were saying. "Get the muzzles! This male looks like he's gonna kill us!" a big burly male yelled at his black-haired friend.

"Aye, Cap'n!" his friend yelled back. This Blunt-fang was younger than him.

"Jimmy, go help Donny with the muzzles," the one called Cap'n yelled to an orange-haired Blunt-fang. Jimmy nodded and ran over to help the black-haired one, called Donny. They grabbed the muzzles and brought them over to their Alpha, Cap'n.

"C'mere, boy," Cap'n growled at Moontail. Moontail snarled and showed his fangs. Cap'n ignored his warning and strapped the muzzle onto the wolf. Then, he picked Moontail up.

"Let. Him. GO!" Darknose howled, and she pounced on Cap'n. Moontail was proud of how brave she acted, but he wished that she would just run.

Jimmy grabbed Darknose and carried her over to a large penned-in area. Both Jimmy and Cap'n tossed the wolves into the pen, which was too high for even a CloudPack wolf to jump.

Soon, all ten wolves were reunited. Darknose pressed against Mothpoot, whimpering, "What's going to happen, Mama?"

Mothpool was about to answer when a silver bug came zooming out of nowhere, hitting Mothpool right in the head, killing her instantly.

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Darknose screamed.

Moontail couldn't believe it; a wolf was killed in cold blood, for no reason, by a Blunt-fang, right in front of her daughter. He wanted to rip out that Blunt-fang's throat.

Moontail watched as Lightningriver paced around the penned-in area. "I hate being confined!" she growled in response to Moontail's puzzled glance. "It makes me unpredictable."

"You're _always_ unpredictable!" Moontail growled back. Against his will, he was getting angrier and angrier. "You're extremely hard to get along with!"

"That's not true!" Silverheart snapped. Mosstail nodded her head in agreement. "Lightningriver is one of my best friends!"

Moontail curled his lip at the three she-wolves. He felt Polarjaw and Deerblaze step up to his side. Swallowfur and Leaffeather stood with Darknose as far away from the quarreling wolves as possible in the small space.

Lightningriver gestured for Silverheart and Mosstail to leave her alone. The two friends backed away to join the three captured wolves who were not apart of the fight. Moontail nodded for Polarjaw and Deerblaze to do the same. They did as he asked.

"_You_ caused Mothpool's death!" Lightningriver growled at him, lunging.

He dodged, turning to face her. "How could I have _anything_ to do with her death?" he snarled, incredulous. "I was no where _near_ her!" He snapped at her tail, his teeth connecting with it.

She yelped, ripped her tail out of his teeth, and growled, "Exactly!" She lunged again and bit his ear.

"Ow!" Moontail roared, clawing at her shoulder with his nails. He backed away from her, panting. "You make no sense at all, Lightningriver!" he growled, glaring balefully at her.

Suddenly, Cap'n threw a rope around Moontail's neck, making him gag. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" the Blunt-fang roared. Moontail coughed. Cap'n tied the rope to the opposite side of the pen from Lightningriver.

Jimmy reached in the pen to grab Lightningriver, but the angry she-wolf had other ideas. Moontail watched as Lightningriver sunk her teeth into Jimmy's paw, and chomping down. Jimmy screamed with agony. A female Blunt-fang came racing over and jabbed Lightningriver with a blunt-ended stick.

"OUT!" she growled, and jabbed at Lightningriver again. Lightningriver let go of Jimmy's paw and slunk over to Silverheart and Mosstail, tail down.

The Blunt-fangs left, all except for the female. Cap'n looked at her, saying, "Mandie, are you coming?"

"In a sec," she answered, watching the nine wolves. She noticed Mothpool, lying dead on the ground. "Well, this sucks," she grumbled, and she walked into the pen. Ignoring the wolves, making no eye contact, she picked up Mothpool and went back outside of the pen. "CAP'N!" she yelled. "We got a dead one!"

"Which one's dead?" Cap'n yelled back from out of sight.

"The mother of the black puppy!" she yelled back. "I think Bobby shot her!"

"Bring 'er 'ere!" Cap'n yelled. Mandie took Mothpool away.

"My mama's dead……" Darknose whimpered, huddling next to Leaffeather.

"I'm so sorry……" Moontail murmured, looking Darknose in the eye. She gazed back at him, and then she padded over to him, and curled up next to him.

"I trust you," she murmured, falling asleep.

"And I love you…" Moontail whispered, so softly that he couldn't hear himself.


	22. Chapter 18: DarkPack: Scarface

**Chapter 18-DarkPack: Scarface's Point of Veiw**

Scarface walked in the back of the Pack with his adopted daughter, Echo, and her best friend, Ice.

"Dad, why did you want to go with the Packs if they exiled you?" Echo asked, her green eyes disdainful and her silver fur fluffed with indignation.

Scarface sighed, and looked at his daughter. "I want to get away from the Packs. I was planning on staying with CavePack once we arrive there. I'm going to ask Thornsun if she will let me be a fighter."

"What about me?" Echo cried. He noticed hurt in her eyes. Ice rested his tail on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"You can stay with me!" Scarface barked, a little impatiently. "You'll be a Learner, though."

Echo shrugged and wagged her tail happily. "I don't care; I just don't want to be abandoned again…"

Scarface nuzzled her ear. "Echo, you are like a daughter to me. I will _never_ abandon you."

"Neither will I," Ice piped up, semi-ruining the moment. Echo glanced at her friend and licked his ear affectionately.

"Of course _you_ won't, Ice, but what about your mother?"

"Frost wants me out of her fur. She said so herself. So, here's the perfect opportunity to do so!" Ice grinned, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement and his grayish-white fur fluffed with anticipation. Echo smiled back and touched her nose to his cheek.

Scarface looked at the pair fondly. He knew that they would be mates soon, and he felt a little sad that his daughter was growing up.

Soon, the Pack stopped by the CavePack border. Scarface sniffed the air, and called up the line to the Alphas: "Does anyone know where Stardapple went?"

Every wolf in MoonPack looked around, and started calling her name. Their voices got more and more urgent.

Suddenly, Fighters from CavePack howled a challenge. All of the Fighters of MoonPack answered it, with Scarface, Echo, Ice, and Stripe joining in. The Fighters formed lines: the strongest wolves in the front, and the weaker ones or youngest ones in the back. Scarface shoved his way up in front, with Ice following him. Echo and Stripe stood in the line just behind the front line. Scarface found himself standing between Buffalopelt and Ice. The massive dark brown dog curled his lip, narrowed his gold eyes slightly, and moved an inch away from the black dog. Scarface ignored him, raising his hackles, fluffing out his scruff, and snarling.

Sontiagasun and the other Falphas stood in front of their Fighters, the Alphams slightly behind them.

A massive brown she-wolf stepped from among her Fighters' ranks. "MoonPack," she growled, dismissively, her dark gold eyes narrowed.

"Thornsun…: Sontiagasun's eyes gleamed with barely concealed hatred.

"Let us pass!" Ripplesun growled, blue eyes hard.

"Nah, I don't think so," Thornsun yawned insolently. Sontiagasun growled deep in her throat.

Dingoclaw snarled at Thornsun: "You've let us pass in previous years. What made you change your screwed-up mind?"

Thornsun shared a glance with a large light brown she-wolf with black specks and bright gold eyes who was her Falpha, Hawkpelt, and replied, "My mind changed when we found one of your Remedy Wolves, dead. Her body was poisoning our water source. Is there something you would like to tell us?" She glared at the MoonPack Falphas.

Diamondsun's eyes opened wide. "Stardapple's _dead_?" she snarled, shocked. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" she howled, menacingly.

Scarface was watching the faces of the CavePack Fighters, and noticed Hailheart, Coyoteheart, and Locustflight looking smug. He nudged Buffalopelt and gestured to the three dogs. Buffalopelt growled at the look on their faces.

_**I think Hailheart, Coyoteheart, and Locustflight had something to do with Stardapple's death,**_ Scarface thought to Jennasun. She twitched her ear in acknowledgement and snarled: "We knew nothing about her death until just now, but maybe Locustflight, Hailheart, and Coyoteheart know _everything_ about her death!"

Thornsun flattened her ears, and snarled, "Are you accusing my Packmembers of something?" She took a stiff-legged step towards Jennasun. The whole of MoonPack tensed for a battle.

The MoonPack Falphas snarled, and Embersun snapped at Thornsun. "Get back!" he growled, his dark gold eyes glinting with pure hatred.

Thornsun took another step forward, and Scarface had enough. He leapt out of rank and in front of Jennasun and snarled in Thornsun's face, teeth bared, fur fluffed out, and loathing in his green eyes. MoonPack gasped softly as their murderer and the CavePack Falpha faced off.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nightsun grinned at Scarface. _**Welcome to the Pack, Scarface,**_ Nightsun sent. Scarface smiled and crossed over to the CavePack territory. Echo scampered after him, with Ice at her heels.

Scarface glanced at MoonPack. There were no friendly or sad eyes; only loathing, distain, and cold relief were present. No one would feel the loss of Scarface, Echo, or Ice; not even Frost. Scarface glanced at Frost and noticed that the pretty white she-wolf was finally relaxed in a huge group of wolves.

_**Maybe my mother will be comfortable enough to live with the Packs from now on, as a Packmember,**_ Ice thought to Scarface. Scarface glanced at the young dog and grinned.

_**Yeah, maybe.**_

Scarface stood in between Hailheart and Thornsun: Thornsun on his right, and Hailheart on his left. His "wing-wolves"…

* * *

After MoonPack left, Scarface followed near the rear of the Pack, next to a very pretty, large spotted brown she-wolf with evergreen eyes named Spottedheart. He found her very attractive, in both personality and looks. He glanced up the line at his daughter and her friend-now-mate. He knew that he could let Echo go, because he knew that he found his true love: Spottedheart.

* * *

**A/N: The reason why I chose to put Scarface in with DarkPack was because 1: He used to BE in DarkPack, before they exiled him and 2: I wanted it in his POV because I wanted you guys to see what his mind is like XD**

**Read and Review s'il vous plait! (Please in French XD)  
**


	23. Chapter 19: CloudPack: Jayheart

**Chapter 19-CloudPack: Jayheart's Point of View**

Jayheart raced next to the fifteen wolves beside him. He, Sharpfangs, Tigerstripe, and Blacktail were leading the Rescue Patrol. He and Tigerstripe were the best trackers in the Packs, and they were following the scent trail of the Blunt-fangs and MoonPack wolves.

_**Jayheart.**_ Diamondsun's thought penetrated his concentration. _**There's been a situation.**_

_**What?**_ Jayheart thought back, circling the clearing where they seemed to had lost the trail.

_**Stardapple is dead.**_

Jayheart's stride faltered, and he closed his mind to his Falpha. He shut his eyes tight to hide his grief. His little sister—dead.

"Jayheart!" Tigerstripe snapped. "Focus!" Blacktail flicked his ear at his friend's harsh remark.

Jayheart opened his eyes, and focused on the trail. "This way!" he growled, leaping onto the Blackpath.

"Jayheart!" Wildshadow shrieked.

"Get back here!" Lupinstar growled.

"You're going to get yourself killed," Skyfern snapped.

Sharpfangs snarled, "There's a metal-fang coming! Get off the Blackpath, Stupidtail!"

Bearclaw leapt onto and grabbed Jayheart by the scruff.

"Lemme go!" he snarled, snapping at her. She let go of him and he raced across the path, narrowly avoiding getting run over. He shoved his way through the hedge and, reluctantly, waited for the rest of the patrol.

Bearclaw and Blacktail were across first. "What in SunPack's name do you think you were _doing?_" Bearclaw growled, her brown eyes livid.

Blacktail rested his tail on her shoulder, and he told her, "Calm down. Getting angry will help no one."

Toadsplash, Pureheart, Nettlefang, Thistlepelt, and Iceclaw came over next. "Wow!" Toadsplash gasped, blue eyes blazing with excitement.

"What a rush!" Iceclaw yelped in agreement.

Nettlefang chuckled with anticipation. "Can we do that again?"

Thistlepelt nodded, blue eyes sparkling. He answered his friend, "Next time we come to a Blackpath, I'll race you to the other side." He grinned.

Pureheart chuckled with expectation. "I can't wait to see who wins!" As she said this, Silverbrook, Squirreltail, and Dovepool joined them.

Dovepool glared at the five young wolves. "This is no time to be risking your life playing petty games!" she snarled, hackles raised and teeth bared. Her pale blue eyes glared balefully at them. Iceclaw stood in from of the smaller Dovepool, and snarled in her face, his bright blue eyes gleaming with a challenge.

"ENOUGH!" Silverbrook howled, glaring at her companions. Everyone fell into a mutinous silence. Silverbrook's tail stood straight up, in the position Alphas' tails usually stood in. Her companions dipped their heads – all except for Jayheart.

He stood next to her, their pelts not quite touching. He held his tail and head high. He and Silverbrook had decided to be the Alphas of the Rescue Patrol. To his surprise, their companions had acceptance in their eyes.

Squirreltail stepped forward, and faced the patrol. "Fighting amongst ourselves is the worst thing we could possibly do. Our Pack is counting on us to bring our lost friends home, and if we cannot work together, we _will_ fail." She glanced over at the youngest members of the patrol: Iceclaw, Dovepool, Pureheart, Thistlepelt, Nettlefang, and Toadsplash. Jayheart chuckled at the looks on their faces as Squirreltail to the Febeta role.

Tigerstripe stood next to Squirreltail, assuming the Betam role. Jayheart smiled as he realized they had formed their own 'mini' Pack:

Alpham: Jayheart

Falpha: Silverbrook

Betam: Tigerstripe

Febeta: Squirreltail

Remedy Wolf: Wildshadow

Senior Fighter: Sharpfangs

Fighters: Blacktail, Lupinstar, Bearclaw, Iceclaw, Thistlepelt, Nettlefang, Pureheart, Dovepool

Senior Hunter: Skyfern

Hunters: Toadsplash

Silverbrook looked at Jayheart, puzzled. "What's so funny?"

Through his laughter, Jayheart managed to blurt out, "What should we call our 'Pack'?"

His 'Pack' looked at each other, puzzled at first, and then they had mirth in their eyes.

"How 'bout…ElementPack? 'Cause we have all the elements in this Pack," Dovepool suggested.

"Too long. What about… WolfPack?" Iceclaw chuckled.

The wolves nodded at each other, laughing and calling themselves "The Mighty Wolves of WolfPack!"

* * *

**A/N: Dovepool is actually Dovecloud. I just changed the name a couple weeks ago.**

**Read and review please! XDD  
**


	24. Chapter 20: BreezePack: Bearclaw

**Chapter 20-BreezePack: Bearclaw's Point of View**

Bearclaw sat up straight, keeping watch while the rest of the small pack slept. She didn't like to show it, but she was almost out of her mind with worry about Polarjaw. The other Packs _thought _that they were siblings, but really, Polarjaw had been fostered by Bearclaw's mother. Technically, they could be considered brother and sister, but BreezePack considered the pair to be mates, as did the pair in question.

Bearclaw hadn't known how strong her feelings for Polarjaw were until he had gotten shot with a metal bug when they had just become Fighters. Bearclaw had just fought off a rogue wolf, and she and Polarjaw were play-fighting happily, when Polarjaw screamed in pain. Bearclaw had leaped off of him, thinking that she had hurt him. But then, she saw the dark red stain on his shoulder, seeping through his thick snowy fur and turning it scarlet. She remembered that she had been in a blind, terrified panic when she howled for help. When Brambletail had shown up, he had found Bearclaw curled around Polarjaw, keeping him warm. Bearclaw had snarled at Brambletail, not knowing who he was at first.

When Polarjaw had healed fully, Bearclaw was waiting for him. When he padded – well, more like limped – out of the remedy wolf's den, Bearclaw had been asleep outside of the Fighters' den, curled so that her face was towards the remedy den. Polarjaw had padded quietly up to Bearclaw, and nudged her awake.

Bearclaw jumped, and looked around wildly, startled. Then, she spotted Polarjaw, and her brown eyes softened with affection, and something more. She pushed her head under his chin, and murmured, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Brambletail told me how you'd visit me every day while I was unconscious," Polarjaw murmured. He hesitated, and Bearclaw pulled away to look into his black eyes. "Bearclaw…I love you…"

Bearclaw brushed her nose against his cheek, and replied, "I love you too."

"Bearclaw…BEARCLAW!"

Bearclaw shook herself out of her memories, and looked around. Jayheart was staring at her, his blue eyes sleepy. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Your shift's up. Go get some sleep."

Bearclaw nodded, and then padded over to Silverbrook, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, the rest of the wolves were up and pacing.

"Good, you're finally up," Sharpfangs growled, his blue eyes flashing.

Wildshadow curled her lip at her black Packmember. "Leave her alone!" she snapped. "She had the last shift." Sharpfangs curled his lip and turned away, padding over to Tigerstripe. Wildshadow turned to Bearclaw, her green eyes sympathetic. "Don't worry about Sharpfangs; his bark is much worse than his bite, and that's saying something."

Bearclaw chuckled. "I thought you _liked_ Sharpfangs, Wildshadow," she commented.

Wildshadow grinned. "I do, but sometimes he gets on my nerves, especially since he likes Silverheart more than a CloudPack wolf should like a DarkPack wolf."

Bearclaw shrugged. "If she returns his affections, then I guess they should be together," she barked.

Wildshadow sighed, frustrated. "But…it's just-not-done!"

Bearclaw rested her tail on Wildshadow's shoulder. "Don't worry; for one thing, it's not really your problem. For another, as soon as we get our captured Packmembers back, we can sort it out." _I hope…_


End file.
